NCIS with a Twist
by black-dragon-x3
Summary: NCIS has a new teammate but there is something a little different about her, like maybe the fact she is 16 and has the ability to... shape shift!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on Gibbs' desk and wrapped my tail around my paws as the rest of the team walked in. As they took their sets they saw me sitting on there boss's desk and pretty much stared at me for a good thirty minutes.

"Ziva, McGee, you see the cat too, right?" Tony said in a low voice.

I watched them nodded their heads. The look on their faces where just way to funny as I jumped down from Gibbs desk and ran up next to him. I looked up at him almost saying 'Is it time yet?' with my eyes.

"Um..Boss...the cat?" Tony asked Gibbs kinda scared.

"Well you might as well show them. I already talked to the director you are now under NCIS protection from any experimentation," Gibbs sighed and set at his desk.

I morphed into my normal form, a 16 year old girl with brown hair and eyes, and sat on the edge of Gibbs desk.

The team freaked out. Ziva pulled her gun out of her desk and Tony grabbed his keyboard from on top of his desk pulling it behind his head ready to throw it at me. Then I looked at McGee and he had a book from behind his desk in his hand.

I chuckled, "Well nice to meet you too."

"This is you new teammate, Autumn," Gibbs introduced me to them, "Ziva put the gun away."

Reluctantly she put the gun back in her desk but her eyes never left me.

"Boss!" Tony yelled at Gibbs, "That kid was just a cat. Aren't you worried about that in the slightest?"

"Why should I be, DiNizzo? I am the one who tracked her down to help us."

At that they kinda calm down, a little. I could still feel the awkwardness in the air.

I saw Tony look for even the slight hint of sarcasm in Gibbs' face.

"What is the matter Tony? Scared of me?" I morphed in a hot blonde in a red cocktail dress and walked closer to him. I leaned in closer and looked him up and down, "Poor... little... defenseless... me." I breathed in his ear.

"Autumn!" Gibbs yelled at me without taking his eyes off his computer, "Stop torturing DiNizzo."

"Ya right defenseless," Tony whispered with distaste.

I chuckled and morphed back to normal. I could hear Ziva and McGee laughing in the background.

"Sorry Gibbs," I sighed as I looked at McGee, "And you are Timothy McGee or the well know author Tom E. Gemcity. Love the books."

"Really is it that obvious?" he looked upset.

"Well Gibbs told me who you are after he saw me reading your book on the way up here but ya it kinda is," I told him then turned to Ziva, " Then you are Ziva David. I am extremely excited to fight with you sometime."

"I would kill you," she stared at me.

"Really because I was designed to fight," I gave her a cocky smile she smiled back and put he hands behind her head.

I could finally feel the awkwardness break up.

"Oh ya I want to meet Abby too," I jumped up excitedly and ran off to the elevator.

"Wait you are forgetting something," Gibbs said still looking at his computer screen as he put a extra-large a Caf-Pow on his desk.

"And..." I said as he put a large next to it, "Yes," I ran over a grabbed them then went to the elevator.

The shiny metal elevator finally stopped at Abbey's lab. The doors open and I walked up to the lad doors opening them.

"Hello Abby," I smiled, " I am Autumn your new teammate," I then took a big sip of Caf-Pow and held out hers, "It is from Gibbs."

She looked at me and took the Caf-Pow, "You are a kid," she circled me drinking her Caf-Pow.

I rolled my eyes, "Now I am a monkey," I morphed, "and now I am a guy," I morphed again, "And now I am a statue," I morphed again, "Your point being?"

"Coooool," she dragged it out as I morphed back.

I giggled, "I know right. You are the only other one who happens to see it that way though," I sat on a metal stool, "Ziva almost shot me and Tony was going to throw a keyboard at my head. Then McGee was about to hit me with a very big book."

"Tony and Ziva I understand but McGee," She looked at me, "I could help you get even."

I laugh, "I like the way you think," I morphed into Abby. I was glad we hit it off.

She smiled, "Call me Abbs," she held up her hand for a high five and I completed it.

We went back upstairs I was still morphed as Abbs and we where both sucking on our Caf-Pows. We walked out of the elevator at the same pace and everything. The team just sat there and stared at us. I looked at Gibbs and he watched us smiling.

"Gibbs how dare you hide this amazing child from me," she told Gibbs.

"Sorry Abbs."

I turned around to look at the team and smiled. Tony looked at Ziva, "I didn't think that the world could handle two Abbys hooked on Caf-Pow," he look at us shocked.

"Be quiet Tony," Abbey turned around and faced him, "You almost throw a keyboard at her. A keyboard!" Ziva laughed as Tony shrunk in his seat.

"And you," she turned to Ziva pointing her finger at Ziva, "You where about to shot her."

"A-A-Abby I wasn't going..."

"Shh I don't want to hear it. It is going to take a lot for you to get out of this one."

"What about McGee? He was going to throw a book." Tony ratted on him like a little kid.

They argued and I sat back on Gibbs desk and watched laughing, "Is it always like this?" I asked Gibbs taking another drink of Caf-Pow.

"Yep," he actually looked away from his computer, "We are like one big annoying crazy family." I could see the slight smile on his face.

"Yep but you wouldn't have it any other way...," I was cut off by the phone.

Gibbs picked it up. I could hear some mumbling on the other side and then he hung up. "Gear up. We got a case."

The arguing stopped as soon as he said gear and things got serious. They went for there guns and backpacks while Gibbs got my a NCIS crime jacket and hat

"Yes a job on the first day," I took the clothes and put then on.


	2. Chapter 2

So we got in the car. It was nothing more than a black car nothing really the flashy, which was a good thing. But then as soon as Gibbs was out of hearing distance the questions came rolling in.

"So how did you end up like this?" asked Tony behind the wheel. Ziva from the front set turned around to look at me and McGee did the same from beside me. Like kids waiting to hear a story.

I chuckled. Just like Gibbs said. "OK fine. It is pretty long though."

"Well we have a long ride to the other side of town," Ziva told me.

"OK well I had parents but they where killed in a car accented or so I was told. Never did believe it much I guess. But anyway I was then told I was going to be taken to a new home with people to care for me. Well I was but that home was a lab and I was experimented on. They tried to make us into a human super weapon. I know cliche right," I paused waiting for a response. Then continue as I saw that they where are the edge of the seat, "Then after years in that hell the government got wind of what was going on they exploded it. I was caught in the blast when I was being injected with some kinda of chemical. Then a big boom and the machine messed up and gave me a cocktail of three at once. It hurt like hell and then I was out. I woke up and I was in a hospital surround by government agents. They complete erased my existence and I have been helping them catch criminals. I have been with the CIA, the FBI, and just about every other letter of the alphabet. I quit all of them because they left me to die twice like meat. And once they actually killed a girl I was morphed as once. I was hoping that working under the Gibbs would stop that cycle."

"And..." McGee pushed.

"I like what I see so far," I smiled looking out the window.

"How did you survive if they actually killed you?" Tony asked barely keeping his eyes on the road.

"No I said they killed a girl I was morphed into. She was already dead and I saw her picture in the newspaper."

"Ya but how come you lived if you where her and she was killed."

"Well when I morphed I make a copy of the other person. So I copied a dead person and then they killed the copy," I said simply.

"Wow you are a freak," Ziva said.

"Hey..." I yelled at her.

"What it was a complement. It is good to be different," she gave me that confused look when she didn't understand some American saying.

I laughed, "Ya I guess you are right."

"We're here," Tony told me.

I started shaking from my excitement. I couldn't wait for my first crime scene.

"Relax," McGee told me, "You don't want Gibbs see you all excited like that."

I smiled, "Thanks." he smiled and nodded.

I was becoming the little sister in the Gibbs 'family'. This made me happy beyond compare. Finally a job that they won't leave me behind like a tool. I hate it when people use me.

I looked around and I saw that we where in a park. There was swings, a yellow slide, and a maze of those tubes.

"A solider found just there," a local cop point to the area roped off but I couldn't see the body yet, "I don't know much of anything else but that is your job."

Gibbs stared at him with his famous stare.

"OK then," he handed the file to Gibbs and turned around seeing me, "Hey kids aren't allowed in here," he grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled and trying to get him to let me go.

"She with us," Gibbs told him still giving him the stare.

I gave the cop a duh look and pointed at my suit.

"Whatever you say," and walked away.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned his back and then Gibbs started to give the orders, "McGee you start on the crime scene photos. Tony sketch out the scene and Ziva look for evidence. Autumn with me."

"Yes Boss," we all said and went our ways.

"So where are we going?" I asked walking next to Gibbs.

"To examine the body," he answer bluntly as Ducky came up the street.

"Good Morning Jethro and..." he said with a heavy Scottish accent and looked at me out the top of his oval shape glasses.

"Autumn new teammate," I held out my latex covered hand.

"Hello Dr. Mallard. Call me Ducky," he smiled then turned to Gibbs, "Are we really getting that desperate for new recruits that we have to hire kids."

"I am special. Trust me," I told him winking.

"How so...," he looked at me intrigued.

"Um.. Doctor," Palmer interrupted our conversation and started staring at me.

I sighed, "Yes I am a kid. Yes I am wearing NCIS uniform because I am a new teammate."

"OK...I am James Palmer. Call me Palmer," He held out his hand.

"Hello I am Autumn," I shook his hand.

Ducky was already on the ground examining the body.

"So what do we got Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," he started as he removed the thermometer from the guys liver, "He had died over 10 to 13 hours ago but not to these injuries on the cranium. They are postmortem. He was most likely killed by this," he pointed to a deep bloody hole in the guys chest, "No defense wounds either, Jethro."

"So he knew his attacker," I pointed out.

"Any dog tags or a wallet, Duck," Gibbs asked write down stuff as Ducky talked.

"No dog tags or a wallet," he told us still looking at the body, "Mr. Palmer go get the grungy. I think we are done here."

"Yes, Doctor," he went back to their big truck.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled to us.

Gibbs ran over to her as I went to get McGee, "What is it, Ziva?"

"A bullet casing," she said bushing off her pants with one hand and pointing at a brass bullet shell with the other.

"OK now where is the bullet?" I asked.

"Bag and tag, Autumn, then give it to Abby when we get back and see if we can get prints off of it," He told me still writing things down.

"Yes Sir," I then turned around putting my finger to my lips so they would be quiet as I morphed into a cat leaving the bullet with McGee for a minute. I then started off to the playground for a minute.

I was never at a playground before only once with my family before the 'crash'. Although I barely remember it. I sat on the swings and pushed myself back and forth. I went higher and higher. It was amazing like flying. I closed my eyes started laughing and remembering my family.

"Push me higher, Daddy," I laughed my eyes still closed until I felt someone actually start to push me.

My eyes flung opened and I looked behind me to find Gibbs pushing me, "Sorry I didn't mean you. I was..."

"I know," he smiled still pushing me, "the guys went back to the office already," he informed me.

I smiled, "Then could we stay a little longer. This is my first time in a playground," I morphed into a little kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs and I finally got back to the base. I realized we where going to be here all night when we walked onto our floor and saw the takeout on the desks. I looked at Tony and saw him grin.

"What is it, Tony?" I gave him my own Gibbs stare.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you guys have to stay here and I get to leave for a doctor appointment," he picked up his coat.

"Oh no you don't I have heard that excuse so many times it isn't funny," I morphed into a dog.

He cringed back as I growled at him, "Autumn," Gibbs walked into the room, "He has leave."

I growled at him again and then morphed back as he walked away. I grabbed my takeout and went down to Abby's lab with the bullet shell, "I am going to Abby's lab. And Tony you owe me one."

"For what?" he looked at me as I hit the button on the elevator.

"For not turning you into my chew toy," I yelled at him and walked into the elevator I could see Ziva laugh at him as the door closed behind me.

I walked into Abby's lab and sighed, "Here you go Abbs," I said handing her the casing, "It was found at the crime scene but the victim doesn't have any gunshot wounds on him. So Gibbs want to know..."

"Where the bullet is and who shot it?" she finished my sentence as she handed me a pen.

"And anything inbetween," I signed the chain of evidence and she did the same. I then opened my take out to find a California cheeseburger. I took some big bites.

"Oh ya," she said as she did a spin to behind her and grabbed a black bag shopping bag with a skull and cross bones on it, "This is for you my little double ganger. Welcome to the team!"

Setting my burger off to the side I took the bag, which was surprisingly heavy, and looked inside it. I took a shocking breath as I removed my own set of goth clothes. I pulled out a black vest with a white button up shirt with the ruffled sleeves and some black cargo jeans. I then looked into the bag and saw a black choker with a cross on then I black jewel in the middle. Then I saw what made the bag so heavy, a box in the bottom. I opened it to find black combat boots. "Abby! Oh My God! You are the best," I hugged her, "I am going to go change right now," I ran into her office space and changed.

"How do they fit? I tried my best to figure out the sizes," she said intensively looking at the computer screen.

"They are prefect," I said walking out of her office and spinning around for her to see. I looked in a mirror, "My brown hair kinda clashes with it though," I morphed my hair black, "Better?"

Her computer finally beeped and she made a sharp turn back to her computer. Almost hitting me with her white lab coat. I ran up behind her, "Who was it?" I asked her looking over her shoulder.

"Wait for it..." She told me with her finger up to shh me.

She then pointed towards the door as I heard the elevator ding. A second later Gibbs walked though the door. I rolled my eyes.

"What do..." he slowly stop himself as he looked at my outfit and his eyes went wide.

"What? You don't like it?" I looked at him worried, "Abby got it for me."

He lifted up a eyebrow and smiled, "What do you got Abbs?"

"Well beside having my sense of fashion hurt... I just got a name of who's print was on the casing," she turned back to her computer and typed on the keys, "Drew Richmond. He is a marine Gibbs," Abby turned to him.

"I know. We served together," he looked at us, "Abbs address now."

"Umm... 263 Main Street on the military base," she wrote it down and Gibbs took it and walked towards the door.

"Now, Gibbs, I am insulted. Did you really think that was all I had?" Abbs told him.

He sighed, "Make it quick Abbs."

"Well it turns out that bullet casing can be use do a lot more than get a print off of. I can also rule out some guns that where used or if it is a rare gun I can give you the kinda of gun used," Abbs pointed out and looked at Gibbs to see him annoyed, "But you already knew that... so," She hit the enter key, "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Gibbs looked at Abby.

"Well it is just that all I could get is that the gun used was some kinda of assault rifle," she stood there looking at Gibbs.

"Could it be an AK-47, Abbs?" he asked her.

"Ya it could be. Why?" she told him.

"Because that is his favorite gun," he walked to the door again.

"But wait..." she started.

"We already know who the victim is," he walked into the elevator, "Autumn lets go."

"See ya later Abby," I told her, "Thanks for the clothes. I will be back for my burger."

"Bye," she gave a little wave and went back to the computer.

We went back down to our floor and then he just dumped me there to go pick up Drew. Before he left he told us to go back to the crime scene. It was just some routine work making sure we have all of the loosen end tied up.

"Well it looks like this case is going to be easy," I said looking around for anything.

"Yep it looks like it," McGee replied.

"I don't know," Ziva said, "Something is off about it I really don't think that he did it."

I stood up and looked at her, "Really Ziva his prints where found on a bullet casing in the crime scene. It doesn't get much more case closed."

"But Ducky said that he wasn't killed by bullet but by a metal pole of some sort," McGee pointed out.

"Well thanks McGee," I throw my arms up in the air. I sighed and went back to searching, "Where do you think Tony went?" I said trying to make conservation to pass the time.

"What do yo mean?"McGee asked me.

"Oh come on McGee. Do you really think that he went to a doctors appointment when he could have just skipped work and go to a date or something?" I pointed out.

He stood up and stretched "Nope or else Gibbs never would have let him go."

"Wow McGeek you really are..." I was cut off by Ziva.

"Guys!" she yelled at us to come over.

"What is it Ziva?"

"I found where the bullet is," she point to a second body with a bullet wound to his chest.

"Well who wants to break rule 26?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva I think you mean rule 22. Never Ever interrupt Gibbs in interrogation," McGee decode for me.

"I am going to guess that he gets mad when you break them?" I asked.

"Yep," they answered.

"Then I should probably do it. He won't kill me," I told them.

I took out my cell phone and dial his number. It rung for a min and he picked up, "This better be good, Autumn."

"I know. I know rule 22 but we found a second body," I told him.

"We are am coming up. Start taking pictures and bagging and tagging."

He hung up and I took the camera, "He is on his way up with Ducky. He wants us to start with out him."

I took a picture of McGee and morphed into Gibbs, "Lets go team," I laughed.

McGee put his hand in front of his eyes and sighed, "Lets get this over with. I have plans tomorrow night and I don't want to be suck here again."

"Ha Ha what a date with your typewriter, McGeek," Tony walked up to the scene so I quickly morphed back.

"Hello Tony," I smiled, "Did you enjoy your time at the 'doctors'?"

He glared at me and looked at my necklace, pants, and boots. Which where the only things Abby got me that you could see from my NCIS jacket and cap. He looked at me with his eyebrow up.

"They are form Abbey," I told him, "you are just jealous," I stuck my tongue out at him


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I well have to take a short brake from my store to let you all know. I have to finish a school report -_-. So it may take a while to get the next chapter on and please people REVIEW! I NEED CRITICISM! LOL

* * *

I sat in a chair next to Gibbs' desk with my head on my arms resting my eyes. I yawned then took another sip of Gibbs' coffee. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2 am.

"Arr I need to sleep," I complained.

"What happened to being the perfect weapon," Tony nagged at me while looking at his computer doing some desk work.

"I never said I was perfect. I still have my faults," I said pointing my finger in the air with my head still down, "Like need more sleep, food, and energy then you guys. Right now I don't even have the energy to keep my hair black," I mumble from under my arm, "Is there anymore take out left?"

"Nope. You ate the last," McGee pointed out.

I could see Tony lean over the wall that spread his desk from Ziva and whispered, "How can she still be hungry after eating over half of the Chinese and her cheeseburger and still be that skinny?"

"Tony I am starved not deaf," I glared at him from over my arms and saw Gibbs come walking into the room with a big bag.

"Oh please tell me that is food," I told him smelling for any hint of food.

He handed me the bag, "Yes! Gibbs you are the best," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to my set.

'"Ah Boss where is ours?" Tony complained.

"In the bag, DiNizzo," he pointed next to Tony.

McGee and Ziva huddled around him grabbing their food. As I pulled the same amount of food for myself. I blinked and looked at Gibbs, "How did you know?"

He smiled and sat at his desk, "What do we got?"

I heard a bunch of babble all at once and laughed through my Chinese noodles. Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Tony. Go!"

"Well the I got ID's on the victims," he hit a button on his computer and two pictures came up on the plasma, "The first body is Paddy Officer James Thomson and the second body is Robert Thomson his brother. Robert works as a cashier at a locate grocery store but get this he drives a black mustang. A bit expensive for a grocery store cashier," Tony finished his findings.

Gibbs looked at McGee, "Well I tracked down James's and Robert's phone. James' was off but Robert's last call was to his brother. It was very short like a word or two short," McGee told him reading off a paper from a file.

"A code word," Gibbs said and looked at Ziva. I throw away my box of noodles and moved on to my beef and broccoli.

"Well I got a hit on a Robert's car," Ziva said pulling a picture of the car up on the plasma.

"Nice..." I said through a mouth full of beef.

"Ya well it was found abandoned on the side of the highway," Ziva told him.

"Then what are you guys waiting for. Let's go!" he started waving his hands. I chugged the rest of my Caf-Pow down and grabbed my stuff.

Then all of a sudden Gibbs put his hand in front of me, "Nope you are going to go back to the house to sleep."

"Wait a minute. 'The house'" Tony looked at me wided eyed, "You live with Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned around and stared at him, "Not that there is anything wrong with living with you Boss... It is just..." Gibbs hit him in the back of the head and Tony then ran to catch up with Ziva and McGee.

"Home now," Gibbs told me and went with the team.

I packed up my stuff into my backpack and got into the elevator stopping at Abby's lab before I left. The doors opened and I walked in the lab.

"Hey Abby. Just wanted to say bye before I leave for the day," I said as I saw Ducky, "Oh hey Ducky."

"Hello Autumn," Ducky said he already had his coat and looked as though he was going to leave too, "I was just about to leave for the day as well. If would would like I will walk with you to the parking lot."

I smiled, "What a gentlemen. Thank you I would like that very much." He smiled back and waited out the door.

"Hey Abbs," I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Autumn," she said distracted.

"Well I was leaving and I want to say bye... Bye Abby," I helded my arms out waiting for a hug.

"WHAT you're leaving already?" she turned around finally pulling her attention towards me.

"Ya Gibbs told me to go back to the house and I should probably listen or I might pass out. I use a lot more energy then normal people." I told her.

"Aw OK. Bye see you tomorrow," she turned back to her computer and then turned back around, "You live with Gibbs?"

"Yep," I gave her a hug, "Bye," Then left before she could continue the subject.

"Thank you Ducky," I told him as I took his arm.

"Well you are a interesting little one aren't you?" Ducky looked at me.

"Well when you live through the hell I did you pick up a few things," I told him as we got back into the elevator.

He looked at me a little worried, "So how did Jethro expect you to get home anyway?" he asked me as we walked to the doors.

"Well I could fly home I should have to energy to get home now that I ate."

"FLY," Ducky's eyes went wide.

"Oh ya you still don't know do you? I am a shape shifter if you will," I told him, "That is why Gibbs tracked me down to help you guys."

"Well interesting doesn't cover your situation, does it?" he looked at me through his glasses.

The doors to the elevator opened but it opened to the office floor, "Um... Ducky did you hit the wrong button?"

"No I wanted to say bye to the Director," he told me as we walked out of the elevator.

"Oh OK I haven't meet the Director yet," I told him.

"Well then I would love to introduce you," he smiled at me.

"Thank you Ducky. I have to say that you took my news quiet well compared to the team," I told him as we walked up the stairs.

"Well when you talk with dead people you don't scare as easily," he told me.

"I know what you mean all too well," I told him as we walked into another room with a lady at a desk.

"We have come to introduce the Director to the newest NICS agent," Ducky told her.

She told us we could go in and Ducky opened the door for me.

"Hello Ducky," a pretty lady with red pixie haircut sat in the chair behind a desk, "and you are the new agent, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Call me Autumn."

"Jenny," we shook hands she smiled, "So Ducky what is it you need?"

"I just came up to say goodnight and introduce this lovely lady to our lovely Director," he told Jenny.

"Ducky sometimes you are a too much a gentleman," she smiled.

"Well please excuse me but Gibbs told me to get home and if he calls and I am not there he isn't going to be happy," I told them, "Very nice to meet you Director and thank you for walking me with me Ducky," I walked up to the window behind Jenny's desk and opened it.

"Autumn!" Jenny yelled at me, "Don't you dare-"

"Good Bye see you tomorrow bright and early," I heard Ducky chuckle as he told Jenny what I was doing. I slid out the window and morphed into a hawk. I flew to my new home and god was I tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: ok sorry for any spelling or grammar error's I was tring to get this one done quickly so sorry :P

* * *

After my 4 hours of sleep I had to get back up because of the alarm clock and had a big breakfast and flown to work. Since Gibbs was at the house I flown right into Jenny's window, hoping the she was alone.

I got in there and Jenny was there but she looked very worry and unsettled. I landed on her desk and morphed back.

"What is wrong Jenny? Gibbs didn't come home last night," I asked her getting down from her desk.

"The team didn't come back last night," she turned to me.

I stood there looking at her. I then got really mad at Gibbs, "God damn it Gibbs!" I started pacing around, "If he would have let me go…." Jenny grabbed my shoulder.

"Even if you where there if Gibbs got catch then you wouldn't have help," she tried to calm me down.

"Gibbs can't protect like I can," I ran out of her office.

I got on McGee's computer and got the coordinates for the car. I saw Jenny come out of her office and watched me. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Special Agent don't you dare click that button," Jenny yelled from up on the floor above at me as my finger was centimeter away from the elevator button.

"I am going after them Director. No matter how many direct orders you give me," I looked down. I was going to be fired for this.

"Not alone," I saw her gun on her belt, "What kind of partner would I be to Gibbs if I didn't go after him."

I nodded and clicked the button, "Finally I get to do something." I told her as I stood in the elevator, "I am a field agent not a desk monkey."

She laughed.

We got in the parking lot and she started walking towards her car, "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To my car…"

"No if we do that it will take too long, there is a storm coming. The road is surrounded but forest on both sides. So we are going to do this my way Director," I smiled and walked toward the check out.

She followed me not really liking it.

"Here I need you to hold these," I gave her four bottles of 5 hour energies, "They are for me later."

"Why can't you. I mean you don't lose you clothes when you morph?" she asked me.

"Why do the question always come up at the wrong time?" I looked at her, "Because the clothes I wear are also morphed so I don't have to worry about running out of clothes."

We where now out of sight in the woods and I morphed into a lion laying down for her to get on. I nodded for her to climb on.

She looked at me for a while trying to find some hint of humor or sarcasm. I looked at her with a sense of urgency. As she climb up she told me, "This never gets told to anyone and that is a direct order Agent."

I gave her a playful growl and took off running.

We made it there in record time and Jenny got off. I looked at the sky and saw I was right it was going to rain soon. I could see the gray clouds coming into view.

I didn't waste any time. I morphed right into a dog and went sniffing for Gibbs. I started running around finding the smell. I got it and it was just strong enough for me to follow.

I bark at Jenny and she followed me. I found bullets, Tony's gun, signs of struggle, then finally after hours of smelling I found the dirt road where the scented ended. By now it was raining and the smell was almost gone but I could see the tire tracks. I morphed back to the loin not wasting anytime.

Gibbs wasn't going to die until I gave him a piece of my mind, I promised myself. Jenny pulled herself closer to my fur to keep her from getting hit by the rain. I morphed into a male loin so she could use the mane as a shield and ran faster.

I finally found the car. I looked at in it, I took the damn door off the car, and just because I could I slash the tires. I looked around on the ground and saw a blood trail. It was a lot of blood someone was hurt, bad. I took off following the blood, Jen still on my back.

I ran right though the door to a old darn where the blood had stopped. I was pissed beyond compare and I busted though the door foaming at the mouth, growling. I looked around to find nothing but poor McGee bleeding from a bullet wound to the arm unconscious.

That was all I could take. I have a very short temper to begin with and now some ass has decided to take my family away. I snapped. I ran back and forth destroying the barn. I was freaking out. My eyes where wide and crazy as I started taking my anger out on the walls and support poles.

"AUTUMN," Jenny yelled at me. She tried to hide her fear but I could smell it, "McGee needs to be taking to a hospital, now."

I morphed back for a second, "Right," I tried to get myself calmed down as I got a energy drink from Jenny's bag and chugged it down, "Put him on my back and tie the rope in my bag around us," I told her as I morphed back into the loin.

I use my anger to help me run fast and as steady as I could possible run to the nearest hospital. Who ever the hell has done this will pay with a hole lot more then just their life, I promised McGee.

I found the hospital and morphed into a 29 year old woman, so I didn't look to weird, and carried McGee into the E.R. screaming, "Someone get a doctor!"

The doctors came out and took McGee into one of the room. I was told to wait in the waiting room. I almost pushed the doctor out of the way and ran into the room but I knew better. I had to let them do there job.

So I sat there staring at the room McGee went into. I was afraid that is I looked anywhere else I would lose my nerve and run away. I hated those white washed walls and that chemical smell. It made me think I was back in the lab. And I would rather die then go back there.

After 3 hours Jenny, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer had finally finish up with the barn and found us. They where now waiting with me. I was pacing back and forth in a line and I saw Abby's makeup running down her face.

I walked over to her and hugged her, "I am sorry Abby. I should have went with them."

She rapped her arm around me sodding into my shoulder, "It wasn't you fault," she tried to say through her crying and my shoulder.

I hugged her tighter and tried even harder to fight back tears.

Ducky then stood up, "I am going to have a talk with these 'doctors.'" Ducky walked up to the desk and a couples minutes there was very loud arguing.

After Ducky got in a fight with the doctor, Abby fell asleep on my shoulder with Bert, I drink though my last energy drink, and Jenny went back to the office the doctor came back out. I stood up catching Abby and waking her up.

"Abby it's the doctor," she woke up and squeezed Bert making him fart.

The doctor walked up to us, "You are all here for Timothy McGee?"

We all nodded our heads, " Well he just woke up and he is ask for the 'team'," the doctor said confused.

We got up and waked in his room. He laid there on the bed with a bag of blood and a IV hooked up to him. He looked broken.

I felt a tears slide down my cheek. I was never good at hiding my emotions. McGee looked at me and shock his head. Even though he didn't say a word I know he was telling me it wasn't my fault.

I felt Ducky pat me on the back, "You OK McGee?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Well I probably look worse then I felt. They have me on morphine," he chuckled.

"Lucky that stuff doesn't work on me. It sucks," I laughed, "Hey McGee you wouldn't happen to remember anything would you?" I turned serious.

He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Only getting ambushed, shot, and knocked out. I couldn't tell you who it was behind the ambushed. They all had masks."

I turned around and bit my lip holding back my anger, "You don't mind if I leave early do you, McGee? The team is still out there."

"You have too ask?" he told me.

I smiled my back still to them, "I'll be back as soon as I find them. Promise," I walked out of the room and the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: ok here is the 6th chapter and by the time you are done reading it you will all hate me, lol, but anyway I am thinking about getting a beta reader if anyone is interested in helping me out with the next chapter (or chapters not sure yet) either pm me or you can put it in the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I was getting tired and I was slowing down. I stopped by the house to pick up some more energy drinks out of my stock and put them in a bag along with my cell phone. I morphed into a eagle so I would be able to carry the bag and took off.

Eagle's eyes are so much better than humans. They are probably the best weapon I have. I could spot a mouse hiding in a bush thousands of miles up in the air. So soon as soon as I saw the barn I landed on the ground and morphed into a dog. I sniffed for anything that may have been left after the rain. I didn't set my hopes to high though.

I sighed and fell to the ground exhausted. Those energy drinks can only do so much and I had found anything yet even though it was already somewhere around midnight. I opened my eyes just a little as the wind hit me in the face. I took a deep breath. I could smell something. Something I couldn't place, someone I haven't meet before. I shot up following the smell out of the barn up to another set of tire tracks miles from the barn. I wasted no time I morphed into a eagle again and flying low to the ground I followed the tracks.

The tracks went on for miles. So far that I thought I was falling for a wild goose chase but I had nothing else to go on. I went on and on following the tracks but when I got there I was so tried I couldn't keep a morphed long enough to fight. I keep trying and trying but you can't fight the crash that comes with all that damn caffeine.

I fell to the ground and passed out.

When I woke up I was tied to a wooden chair with some more at my back, really dazed, I am pretty sure I could hear voices in the background. I had the worse head ache ever and I couldn't see straight. It was almost like I was drunk and had the worse hangover ever. If alcohol affected me of course, which it doesn't.

I sat there trying to get a hold of myself. When I passed out it was never this bad when I woke up. Then I smelled, it that chemical stink and I could make out the white washed walls. I was freaking out. I knew where I was even though most of my senses weren't working I could tell you exactly where I was.

The walls would be extremely white with red blood stains here and there. There would have been a metal lab table in one of the corner on wheel for easy access and a big desk on the other side with a lot of report and recording tapes on it. And to my left should be a big book self full of medical supplies and drugs. Lastly double doors behind me...the only exit which where full time guards armed with powerful tranquillizer waited.

A shiver ran down my spine as I could feel someone move my chair forward away for what I thought was other empty chairs.

"Bring 489 here," I could barely hear the woman as she called me by my number.

"Yes ma'am," I heard a man's voice from right behind me, probably the man pushing me across the room.

I stopped and felt a needle prick in my arm a moment later. I sat there for half a second before screaming in the flaming pain that came with whatever they gave me and passing out again. Although right before I passed out I swear I could see what looked like the team in those other chairs.

This time when I woke up it was gone the headache, blurred vision, and the hearing at least. I wasn't in the chair anymore though. I was now strapped down to the metal lab table that was up against the wall.

I looked over to the other chairs and saw Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva staring at me on the bed. I gave them a weak smile. I looked at Gibbs he was just staring at me with his emotionless face but I knew he was scared for me.

I slow shook my head. This wasn't his fault anymore then it was mine. It was the damn doctor's fault. He frowned. I then turned to Ziva who was beat up and bloody probably hit for info on me and Tony was no different expect he was passed out.

"What the hell do you people want now?" I yelled to the woman. I would have morphed but I knew that drug they gave me was to stop me from morphing.

"Well 489 it turns out you are the only one left," she told me.

"The name is Autumn, you dirt bag," I spat at her.

"Very interesting how you try to fit into a human life style," she said writing things down.

"I am human," I narrowed my eyes at her, "You must be really stupid to not know that."

She glared at back at me. She was the main-which meant maddest- scientist at this hell hole. I never did learn her name because everyone just called her ma'am or Doctor. She stood above me examine my face and my charts.

She turned to the man in the room and he gave her a glass bottle full on some kinda of drug to knock me out.

I sighed, "Don't bother. It does work. I burn the drug off to fast."

She stop, "Interesting. Put the others in the cell," she turned back to the man pointing to the team.

I bit my lip the cell was where they put bad experiment to be burned beyond ashes. If they don't work destroy the evidence, was there rule.

"Stop!" I yelled, "I will make a trade."

She had the man stop, "I will tell you everything I know about myself that took me to years to figure out if they stay with me," I nodded towards the team.

"Now why would I do that it would be so much more fun to find them all out myself," she gave me a crazed look.

"So you don't kill me," I narrowed my eyes.

She looked to the team and back at me. Gibbs looked to me a little confused and I showed some trust in my eyes. She snapped her finger and the guard put Tony's chairs back.

She turned her attention back to me, "So where do we start?"

I sighed and spouted it all out. How I don't get drunk because of how I burn energy so fast, or how only special drugs work on me for the same reason. I told her it all.

"Is that it?" she said still taking notes.

"Ya," I looked at the team again embarrassed and scare they would think I wasn't human and hate me. But when I looked at them they had nothing more then compassion for me. I swear to god the world would be so much better if I could control my emotion better I thought to myself about to cry. I was going to get them out of here even if it killed me.

I laid there looking at Tony who opened on eye for less then a second. He was awake. Good then I could use this to our advantage. I looked to Gibbs then back to Tony so Gibbs had some idea of what I want to do. I then looked at Ziva who already had her cuffs off her wrists and was now working on Tony's. I had to stall for my plan to work the team need to be free of those cuffs.

"Oh wait there is some other things I almost forgot," I start to tell her lies. Like silly stuff that she probably couldn't prove where true.

I looked at the team barely out the corner of my eye. They where free and the cuffs where in there hands.

"Take them to the cell," the lady told the guard.

"You little double crosser," I yelled I watched as the guard walked closer to Ziva chair.

I was pretty sure that everything was in place we only had to wait for the guard to make his move and we would be out of here.

* * *

Told you would hate me lol don't you just love a good cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

The guard grabbed Ziva's chair and she then jumped up and handcuffed him to a pipe on the side of the wall. Tony being the close's one to the Doctor handcuffed her behind her back. Then Gibbs knocked her out and Ziva finished off the guard so they couldn't call for back up.

"Well that went better than I had thought...Now if one of you don't mind I would really enjoy it if I could get up off the bed," I put venom behind my words.

Ziva got her knife from under her shoe and cut me lose, "Thank you, Ziva," I looked at the door, "Now time for the fun part, we need to get out of here without cause a big commotion or we will be back in here before you know it," I told them keeping my voice down, "And to make things worse that drug they gave me will stop me from morphing for the next couple hours. So this is going to be extremely hard but I do have an idea. Now listen close because I am going to say this once. Right outside those door are two guard with tranquillizer guns and then at every single corner there is a camera that use a computer program to make sure that only the people who a suppose to be here are here and no one else. Then every 12 feet they have a extra guard with tranquillizer guns and unless they change it there should be 24-7 robot guard that sound an alarm when they see someone who isn't suppose to be there."

I looked at the team Tony and Ziva faces where as pale as ghost when I looked at them. Then Gibbs was standing there thinking.

"Well if that is all there is this should be a little bit harder than impossible," Tony complained.

I shut him out as he started going on and on about how hard this was going to be and then Gibbs hit him in the head. I looked around for something we could use. Then I got a crazy idea and walked over to the big self of drugs against the wall. I looked for a drug I remember they tested on me years ago. It was a genetically alternated adrenaline compound and when they gave it to me I went crazy and almost destroyed the lab. Maybe if we were lucky that drug could help me morph again and we could be out of here in no time. The only problem is that I don't remember the name all I remember was it was clear and it was already in a needle not a bottle. But so where a hundred of other drugs on the selves.

I started at the bottom. I know once I saw it I would know it but until then I had to do it the old fashion way.

"Autumn what are you doing?" Gibbs walked up to me.

"I am looking for a drug that was tested on me a long time ago," I said reading labels.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva, "Well get over there and help her," he smacked them on the back of the head.

"Look for some kinda of alternated adrenaline. I don't know the name but I am almost positive it will help us get out of here."

"Almost positive," Tony questioned me.

"Tony shut up," Ziva told him.

We pulled almost every drug off the self before finally Tony found it on the very top self in the back. He took all of the needles that where back there and gave them to me.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, "I have no clue what this is going to do to me so stand back."

"What happened last time?" Ziva asked.

"I destroyed one of their labs and I was only 7," I looked up at Ziva, her eyes opened wide, "But we don't have much of a choice," I pulled up my shirt sleeve and uncapped the needle. I found a vein and injected myself with half of what was in the needle.

It was really quiet for maybe a couple seconds as the team backed up and then it hit. I was on a adrenaline high but it was ten time worse. The genetically alternated adrenaline took to my alternated DNA like a magnet to metal. I try to control myself which was easier said than done but I got it. This whole adrenaline thing was actually really cool. I felt a lot stronger even though it made my eye fog up a little and my brain went haywire.

I took a couple deep breaths and looked at the team as I morphed into the crazy scientist lady. But then she woke up and looked at me. She looked amazed at what I could do until Ziva walked up to her about ready to hit her again.

"Wait!" She yelled, "48- um I mean- Autumn what if I said I could change you back?" She looked pass Ziva and at me.

I stood there shocked. I never really did think about being human again. I thought it would have been impossible and I put it behind me. But now that the idea was reality I kinda... wanted it.

She saw how she had hit the right button and kept pressing it, "I will let you friends go and cure you if you just stay and give us two days of testing," she laid her demands on the table.

"You lied before what is stopping you from lying now?" I asked her kneeling in front of her as herself.

"Our sponsor is going to leave us if we don't find something soon and if you leave we have nothing," she sat there.

I looked at her in the eyes was a human lifestyle really worth stay here again. And then there was always a chance that she was lying. I stood there thinking. I looked at the team was it really worth it? Giving up all this just to be a normal everyday human life.

I smiled at the team they knew my mind was made up. I turned back and punch her in the face knocking her out again, "We don't have time for you and your games," I spat on the ground next to her.

"Well come on. We don't have all day," I said and gave them a weak smile as Gibbs patted me on the back.

I opened the door still morphed as the crazy lady and I had the team tied up. I lead them through the maze of hallways. We passed guards and other scientists with no problem.

It wasn't until only a few feet from the last door that we hear Jenny yelling on the other side, "NCIS we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

Everyone scrambled. They tried to hide up all there experiments, go through a route. Scientists never learn. I rolled my eyes now she decides to come for us.

We walked towards the door until another scientist grabbed my arm, "Come Doctor we have to get all of the experiments in their cages."

"Then go help the others. I will be there," I yelled at him. One thing I have learned is that nobody every questions authority, good tip when you are trying to run away from a lot of people that don't know what you look like.

He nodded and continued walking away with the crowd. We had to push the opposite way of the crowd and got some looks from people. But we finally made it to the door.

I opened the doors and, thanks to my luck, I forgot to morph back. So before I know what is going on I am on the ground hiding from bullets.

"Jenny!" I yelled at her, "God damn it. It's me." I am screaming at her standing up and morphing back, "You try to help some people out and you get shot at," I complained rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Autumn I thought you where..."

"Ya ya I know," I looked behind the line of NCIS agents to see a tank sitting there waiting, I looked back at Jenny as the team got checked, "Just blow the place up already Jen. There not going to come out they are already leaving. Trust me it is better if you don't know what is going on in there anyway." I walked away to the team as I heard her give the order to get everyone away and blow it up.

"You guys OK?" I asked the team, "They didn't inject you with anything did they?" I grabbed Ziva arm and checked.

"No Autumn we are fine." Ziva told me.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good," then went back to the car to rest as the adrenaline started to wear off.

I sat there and stared out of the window at the sky trying to believe that I made the right choice. They reopened a wound that was quiet healed. Most of me still wanted to be this. I mean it was cool. How many kids out there get to work with NCIS? But there was a small part of me that I almost forgot about that still wanted a family and to be normal. That was the wound they reopened, they reminded me of the little part of myself I wanted so badly to forget. I knew going back was impossible.

I sat there just think about it over and over again. It made me sick. Eventually I would forget about it all over again and then everything will be fine.

I jumped when Gibbs opened the door breaking my concentration. He looked at me worried.

"I am fine, Gibbs, just a little tired from the adrenaline," I yawned.

He looked at me again. He knew I was lying but decided to let it go, "I am here if you need to talk," he said dropping the conversation.

"Thanks," I told him as Tony and Ziva got in the back with a bunch of bandages on their faces.

I started laughing, "You two look like mummies."

Ziva laughed as Tony started to pick a fight with me. Gibbs started the car and we left. Then half way down the road there was a big boom and the building behind us was gone.

* * *

Authors note: ok I think I am going to do one last chapter to close it up nice and pretty...so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all of you for the review. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wont have finished the story ^^


	8. Chapter 8

We got back to the office and I sat in a extra chair at Gibbs desk leaning back, "Another day at the office?" I said.

Ziva chuckled and the rest of the team sat down to rest. The rest of the agency was gone expect for the whole team. We were all in the Bull Pen just setting there getting hugs from Abby and McGee came back from the hospital against the doctors wishes of course.

It got quiet. The phone started ring breaking the silence. Gibbs picked it up and smiled. He hung up after listening to someone talk on the other side, "Let's go."

We all looked at him confused, "Where?"

He grabbed his jacket not answering the question. I looked at the team and shrugged. I got up next to Abby with my jacket as Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, and Jenny all followed.

"Do you have any idea what he is doing?" I mouthed to Abby on our way to the cars.

She shook her head and I sighed.

Five of us packed into Gibbs' car and the rest went in Jenny's. I sat there really quiet waiting and watching the street for some kind of hint. But I couldn't get a hint out of Gibbs.

When we finally got there we where outside of a bar. I looked at Gibbs like he was crazy while I morphed to a 21 year old version of myself. Gibbs smiled almost chuckling.

"OK so you mind telling us why we are here?" I asked Gibbs again trying to get some answers.

He just got out of the car as Jenny's car came up from behind us.

I turned to Abby, "He isn't going to give, is he?"

"Nope," she smiled.

So I sighed again and followed Gibbs.

I looked back at Jenny who was smiling. She obviously knew what was going on and I had a better chance of getting it out of her then Gibbs. So I slowed down until I was next to her.

"Jenny what is going on?" I asked her.

She looked at me but keep her mouth shut. I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled again.

Gibbs opened up the door for us but as we went in it was completely dark and quiet. Not exactly what you expect from a bar. I walked out into the middle of the room as the lights flicked on.

The rest of the NCIS agency popped out of now where screaming, "Congratulations!"

I stood there dumfounded and I turned to Gibbs. He smiled as I pushed him slightly.

"We 'rented' the bar out for a couple hours. Though you guys could use it," Jen smiled at us.

"What do you mean by 'rented'?" I asked her with my eyebrows up.

"Well it use to be a crime scene but it was solved easily. So we told them that it had to be thoroughly 'cleaned'," she used air quotes.

I laughed and joined the rest of the guys at the bar. We where laughing and joking having a good time.

I told the guy behind the computer with the music and told him to play Would it Matter by skillet then to dedicated it to the team. Of course most of them where to drunk to notice by now but Gibbs was still pretty sober.

I walked up to him and order another drink.

"Why that song?" Gibbs asked me taking another sip of his.

"Because a week ago if I died it wouldn't have mattered," I told him looking off into the distance, "but now I have something to live for."

"Autumn," Gibbs started as I looked at him, "I have got to tell you something important."

"Well then shot," I told him.

"That day that they exploded the lab, the first time, I was there. Hell I even pushed the button in the tank," Gibbs told me not making eye contact. Maybe he was more drunk then I realized.

"Thank you, Gibbs," I was smiling.

He looked at me with slight confusion on his face, "Autumn I did this to you. If I didn't hit that button..."

"I won't be here right now," I finished his sentence, "Gibbs if you didn't explode it then I would still be in there and they would be making me into worse things until I was either dead or unusable. They would have made me into the monster that haunt my dreams Gibbs," I was fighting back tears and I was losing.

Gibbs stood there leaning against the bar taking another drink staring at me smiling.

Then Abby came up after she heard our conversation, almost crying, dragging the team behind her. They where all beyond drunk and she pulled us all into a group hug.

"Autumn," she hiccuped, "That is so sad isn't it guys," she slurred her words.

"Abbs you are drunk," Tony said slurring his words just as much.

I laughed, "You're all drunk and you all stink to high heavens," I held my nose closed as we where forced to stay in the hug by Abby.

Gibbs wreathed his way out of the hug as Abby glared at him, "Gibbs," she titled to the right a little.

I grabbed her as she fell, "You don't drink much do you?" she shock her head as I laughed, "OK your cut off Abbs."

"Speaking of being cut off," Gibbs looked at me.

"Oh come on Gibbs," I tried to hide a yawn as Gibbs smiled.

"Come on both of you," he looked at Jenny finding her just as drunk. He sighed, "Doesn't anyone have the will power to stop drinking."

"Oh come one Gibbs," I started pushing him toward Jenny, "You probably won't get another chance like this."

He glared at me as Jenny came up to him pulling him on the dance floor. I looked for Tony and Ziva who where also dancing together. Abby was past out with the McGee rubbing her back thinking she was still awake. Ducky was talking none stop to Palmer who was just nodding along. I stood there, now tired as hell, watching as I found somewhere to sit. I found a empty table in the back so no one would see and fell a sleep morphing back to me.

I woke up just enough to see where I was, which was in Gibbs arms as he carried me to the car, I groaned as he set me in the car next to Abby. My head fell on her shoulder and her head on mine as I fell back into unconsciousness.

I woke up after Gibbs took Abby out from under me when we stopped at her mom's house so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. I yawned as Gibbs got back in the car and I hoped up to the front set.

"So we going home, finally?" I asked him stretching.

"Yep and then back to work tomorrow," he told me pulling out into the road.

"And the twisted world goes on and on," I said more to myself than to Gibbs but he nodded anyway.

Gibbs smiled, "Just like any other day."

I stared at him, "If that was what you everyday kinda thing is then I am going to like this job just as long as McGee doesn't get shot all the time."

After that the car was silent, there was nothing left to say, as my new crazy, insane, twisted, amazing, and awesome life started with NCIS.

* * *

T_T I can't believe it is over already. I really like doing this story and I would like to thank the people who have kept up with it. I might make a sequal if I get enough reviews but it probably won't be anytime soon. But anyway until then Good bye to NCIS with a twist *runs in the corner and starts to ball my eyes out* lol


	9. Story 2 Chapter 1

Hello again I have decide to write a second story to Autumn's adventures with the team. Just to let you know this picks up almost a year after she joins the team and my hands kinda typed away without my brain... (if that makes any sense at all) so if something sound werid I am very sorry. Please read and review. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

I barely heard my door creek open. I was laying in my bed and I knew he was coming. All of a sudden I felt something hit me in the head.

I groaned and pulled my blankets over my head, "Go away."

Gibbs throw something else at my head, "Get up, we got to go to work."

I sighed, "It is a weekend Gibbs. Now go away," I growled at him.

"We are going to a party," Gibbs told me as he was in the bathroom fixing his tie.

I sat up, "You are kidding, right?" I laughed as I saw heels and a dress at the end of the bed, "Gibbs I don't wear dress or heels." If there was one thing I didn't do it was play dress up.

"We are guarding the Director at a big party. You need to look presentable," Gibbs put on his military metals.

"Fine then I will be one of you metals but I refuse to get all dressed up," I crossed my arms across my fuzzy pj's.

"I will get Ziva and Jenny," He threatened.

My eyes went wide. If Jenny and Ziva got wind of this they would make me wear the whole shebang. I grabbed the door handle sticking my head out of the door, "If something happens don't expected to get the dress back in one piece because I am shredding it as soon as I get the first chance."

Gibbs chuckled.

I walked out of the elevator to find the rest of the team and Jenny waiting for us. They where all dressed up too.

I had morphed myself to fit into the dress Gibbs got me but I still only look 19. The dress was simple black long with a cut up the side to just above my knee and simple black sleeves with thin pieces of cloth laid on my shoulders. My brown hair was curled with a low side ponytail.

Tony and McGee sat there gonking at me as Gibbs smacked them in the head and handed me a gun.

"You know how to use that right?" Tony asked me.

"No ya see they forgot to teach the weapon how to use a gun," I told him sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I put my gun in the holster under my dress on my leg as I heard the elevator came up. I turned to find Abby and Ducky come out of the elevator all dress up.

"You guys too?" I asked.

"Ducky is escorting the Director and Abby is being recognized at the party," Gibbs informed me as we all went down to the limos.

When we got there I got sick to my stomach. I didn't do good with high class elegant stuff. I had no idea how to act. So I walked up to Gibbs and stayed at his side as much as possible.

Most of the time we stood there by the food and watched the party making sure everything went as planned. We weren't the only guards there though. I saw one team for every Director. They were probably the best in their agency.

I stood there next to Gibbs as our Director comes up with Ducky and another Director following her. I knew who he was, the director of the FBI, but he never did get to know me before I quit.

"Hello Special Agents Jethro and Autumn. Nice to see you again," he smiled.

"Nice to see you too," if by nice you mean I want to kill you then ya really nice, I thought to myself smiling.

"So you have finally found a team you will stick with," he just called me a quitter; I gritted my teeth together as Gibbs gave me a sideways glance, "and with the famous Gibbs."

"Yes sir she has been a great asset to the team," Gibbs said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Gibbs trying to figure out why he was being so _unGibbs_ when I saw Jenny give him a glance. I rolled my eyes. Bosses, I thought to myself.

He stood there talking to us for a while and I keep standing there quietly and very uncomfortable. Gibbs looked at me then to Tony who was standing there with a glass of wine in his hand trying to flirt with some woman. I nodded and walking up behind him giving him a Gibbs slap.

"Oh...Boss.. I was-," he turned around as I smiled at him.

"Tony give me the wine and stop trying to get lucky. We have a job to do," I took the wine from his hand and finished it off.

"And why should I listen to you, Probie?" he laughed at as the woman walked away.

"You know the only person who gets to call me Probie is Gibbs and even he doesn't do it," I growled at him, "because Gibbs knows better than to make fun of the shape shifter who know where he sleeps at night," I threaten.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me," we were now in each other faces.

Ziva came up from behind Tony, "Tony," she whisper aware of all the attention we were getting, "What the hell did you do now?"

"He was drinking and flirting instead of watching the Directors," I told her.

"I am pulling rank," He whispered back still trying to keep a lower profile.

I set the empty wine glass on the table and left I didn't have the patience or temper to deal with this. I walk back to Gibbs and stood there gave him annoyed look out of the corner of my eyes.

I saw the Director of the FBI signal Tony to come over. Tony put on a smile and walked over, "We don't have a problem here do we?" the Director asked.

I put on a obviously fake smile as I stomped on Tony's foot with my heel, "No, Sir no problem."

Tony let out a big breath of pain but still tried to smile.

"Excuse me but I would appreciate it if you leave mine team to me," Gibbs stepped in staring at him.

"Um.. How about we go get a drink?" Jenny tried to get the FBI director away.

"Yes you know this does remind me of that party we had in my childhood once..." Ducky started rambling on.

"DiNizzo. What hell where you thinking?" Gibbs asked smacking him.

"Sorry Boss," Tony said, "I am just getting bored. I hate these stuffy parties."

"Don't apologize, it is a sign of weakness," Gibbs repeated rule six and went back to standing there.

I took back up my spot beside him watching over the party as Tony and Ziva went back to their spots, "I tried to stop him," I told Gibbs.

"Ya well try harder next time," he said obviously mad with us.

"You know I was expecting something more alone the lines of 'Oh no, Autumn, it is OK. Tony is an ass and a pain to deal with," I did a crappy Gibbs impression.

Gibbs stood there still mad and I sighed.

The rest of the party was boring and stuffy just like Tony said. Gibbs and I where now in the car half way home, and I throw my heels in the backseat rubbing my feet.

I hissed in pain, "I have been in more pain than any kind of torture you could think of but I have never ever felt anything as bad as wearing heels all day on your feet."

Gibbs chuckled. "What you think I am joking? Let's see how long you last in them," I laughed.

The car became quiet and I nodded, "That is what I thought and why aren't we allowed to eat at those things? I am surprised I didn't pass out."

"Because we are exposed have our full attention on the Director," Gibbs pulled in front of the house.

I got inside and went straight into my room to change into something more comfortable as Gibbs went down to work on his boat. I took off the dress and morphed myself into a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt, typical weekend clothes. I went into the kitchen to get started on supper since Gibbs idea of a meal was take out.

I turned on the radio and pulled out a pan putting some pork chops on it. This had been our weekend for the last year now, give or take a week or two. I did the cooking and housework, Gibbs took care of me financial and, of course, if I need someone to talk to Gibbs was always there. I was pretty sure Gibbs found it better then living alone because every time I told him I could live on my own he always tells me nope ending the conversation with a smile.

I plated the pork chops and some sweet corn. I took the plates down to the boat giving one to him.

"Do you mind if I stay down here? You got the only TV," I said nodding towards the old dusty TV in the corner.

"Nope," he pulled up two boxes up in front of it brushing sawdust of out them.

I handed him the plate and sat down as Gibbs hand me some of his unmarked alcohol. I took a drink, "Wow Gibbs," I winced, "What is it?"

He smiled, "Bourbon. You sip it, Autumn."

I nodded with food in my mouth as I watched the news.

I put the plates away after we finished and we went to work on his boat making some small talk.

"So how do you get this out of here when you're done anyway? Last year you did it when I was on that undercover case and then you burned it which still confuses me," I stood there sanding the boat.

"I burn them on my ex-wives anniversary of the days we split," he said ignoring my original question.

"All three of them," I laughed.

"Yep," he laughed with me as we continued our normal afternoon.


	10. Story 2 Chapter 2

Yay! Next chapter hope you guys like it and thanks to all of the people who keep post reviews, it keeps me going! please read and review ^^

* * *

I was back in bed the next day completely asleep as Gibbs shook my shoulder trying to wake me, "Autumn get up now."

"What is it now Gibbs?" I sat there rubbing my eyes confused as I realized it was still dark out, "Can't I sleep in on the weekends anymore?"

"We have a case," he put a big cup of coffee on my night stand and walked toward the door.

"And?" I asked getting up grabbing the cup taking a drink. I smiled as I realized he remember to put milk and sugar in it this time.

"The FBI director died soon after the party. The best agents who attended the party are being call to share the case," he said not happy about sharing the case, "and it turns out we got lucky. So we get to work with the FBI."

"Let me guess, Fornell?" I morphed into my copy of the clothes Abby got me for a welcoming gift.

"Yep."

I groaned. The entire team hated him with a passion, not to meant that me and him didn't see eye to eye at all. It was more like he thought I was on Mount Everest while he was in the very bottom of the Grand Canyon. But he had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Try not to bit his head off this time," Gibbs said reading my body language and connecting the dots.

"He stays away from me I stay away from him," I grabbed my jacket as we walked out of the door.

I had to fly to each of the teams houses making sure they got up because no one was answering their phones. I was coming up on Tony's now and interested in how they will react to see me at his bed side. I chuckled to myself as I landed in front of Tony's door and picking the lock.

I walked into the room and saw that Tony had a girl in the bed next to him.

I chuckled, oh the fun I could have right now, I thought to myself as I morphed into the same blonde that I teased Tony with on my first day.

"Tony, Honey," I shook his shoulder.

The woman was the first one up and she just sat there watching me. Then all of a sudden this girl gave off the loudest girly scream I have ever heard.

Tony jumped up and, me keeping my character, I screamed at Tony.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked me as I moved closer to Tony.

"Me? Who are you?" I freaked on her laughing my ass off in my head, "Tony I go off to Gibbs' house for one night and you go behind my back and sleep with some hoe," I used Gibbs name so he would now it was me.

He stopped for a minute like he was trying to actually process what was going on, "Oh you little..." he glared at me as it clicked.

The woman was completely pissed as she come around the bed and tried to slap me but I got her first. She started crying and slapped Tony running out of the room.

As soon as she closed the door I fell to the ground laughing, "Oh my god I love my job!"

"Probie you are dead! You got that? I am going to make you life a living hell!" he kept yelling at me well chasing me around the room in his underwear.

After I had beating him to a pulp he finally asked why I was there, "We got a case. Urgent, too," I told him.

"What now?" he said as he finished putting on his suit.

"FBI director is died. They want the best teams from the party on the case and we got the lucky number. We also get to work with Fornell," I said his name with distaste.

He winced as he remembered what happened last time, "You not going to try to take his head off again are you?"

"No I have been told to behave," I rolled my eyes, "Now hurry up you need to get the rest of the team and meet us at the office," I jumped out the window.

"Gibbs asking you to behave is like asking Ziva to understand American idioms," he whispered to himself as I popped back up from the window and narrowing my hawk eyes at him.

He jumped, "Jeez," he yelped as he glared at me. I then took off.

We where now at the crime scene where the director was killed and the FBI was just come up. I turned around facing the other way to try and hide. But sadly it isn't hard to find a 16 year-old around a bunch of adults.

"Well well, long time no see, Autumn," Fornell walked up to me.

I turned around and snapped a picture, "Opps sorry my finger slipped," I smiled as he rubbed his eyes from the flash.

"Oh no problem," he said as the atmosphere got heavy.

"Autumn go take the witnesses statements," Gibbs took the camera and pointed all the way across the street to a man who saw the car explode.

"Gladly, Boss," I walked past Gibbs, "Remember he stays away from me and he lives."

Gibbs laughed as I heard Fornell, "Why is she on your team anyway Jethro? She is no more than a snot nose kid." Sadly I wasn't allowed to tell Fornell about my abilities because I am not on his team. But man I wanted to rub it in his face so bad.

Gibbs chuckled as I turned around behind Fornell, "Are you sure about that?" I narrow my eyes at him.

I walked away again barely hearing, "She lives with you right?"

"Yep."

"Well she needs to move out. She is picking up your bad habits," Fornell shook his head as Gibbs smiled.

I continued to walk to the witness. I wasn't very happy about taking his statements but I hated Fornell more.

"Hello Sir, I am Special Agent Autumn. I am with the NCIS," I pulled out my badge showing him, "If you don't mind could you tell me what you remember from the explosion?"

He looked confused, "You are with the feds?"

I hided my anger with a smiled, "Yes sir," this is why I hate taking witnesses statements, "How about we skip the whole teen thing and just get to the statement, please sir."

"OK whatever," he said, "What do you need to know?"

"When the car parked did you see and one suspicious around?"

"Nope. I wasn't paying attention until the car blow up and afterwards I called you guys not paying attention," he told me, "How do you get into those federal jobs anyway? My job doesn't pay well."

"You have got to be kidding me? You watch a person dead and you are talking to a Navy cop then you ask me how I got the job?" I looked at him unable to play the nice girl anymore. Now I know why Gibbs is like that, "Look just tell me what you saw and am gone OK?"

He nodded and told me everything. I wrote it down, "Good now you wait for the damn FBI agent to come over."

I walked back to Gibbs, "I hate people."

"Yep," Gibbs looked over my file after I throw it at his chest. He handed me the camera, "Go help Tony take crime scene photos."

"Oh Gibbs come on. The FBI agents are clawing all over this place taking pictures. Each little agent hating us more and more," I narrowed my eyes at the FBI agents.

"Exactly so I wanted this done right. I don't want the FBI leftovers," he shoved the camera at me.

I sighed taking the camera catching up with Tony.

"So who was that annoying woman in your bed this morning?" I asked.

"Why? Jealous?" Tony took a picture of me.

"Oh yes DiNozzo because I am just that desperate," I turned back to taking photos.

"Well not once have I ever heard you take a phone call that had nothing to do with work, or have I ever heard of you having a date," Tony gave an evil grin, "and I even had Probie go through every inch of your laptop not finding anything about a boyfriend; then only person in your phone is us and Gibbs..." he stopped as he thought, "No way!"

I turned to him scared of the conclusion his twisted mind came up with, "What?"

"You and Gibbs. It makes so much sense. That is why he doesn't hit you on the head or why he treats you better than us. I can't believe no one thought of it before. I mean you live together."

I came up behind him as I grabbed his chin and the other on the side of his head about to twist it, "Tony I swear to god you will not survive past this case if you keep thinking like that. Are we clear?"

He coughed, "Crystal."

"Autumn! Let go of Tony," Gibbs yelled at me from behind us.

"Gibbs do I have permission to snap DiNozzo's neck?" I yelled back still holding him.

"No slapping him works just as well, Autumn," he said and turned back to Ducky.

I sadly let go of Tony, "Thanks, Boss," he gasped for breath.

I laughed as I walked away to Ziva.

"What was that all about?" Ziva asked with a bunch of bags with evidence for Abby.

"Tony being Tony, which reminds me I have to hit him for looking through my laptop and cell phone," I said taking pictures of her evidence before she picked it up.

"What happened?" Ziva looked at me.

"Well since Tony has never seen me with a boyfriend and they haven't see Gibbs with any red-heads in the pass year he thinks that me and Gibbs have something," I rolled my eyes.

"Tony must have run out of theories if he was getting that desperate," Ziva laughed.

"Yes that was why I was about to snap his neck if Gibbs didn't yell at me first."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Ziva asked narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Is nothing personal here? Really?" I asked smiling and shaking my head.

"Nope. I actually think it is in the job description," she joked.

"Fine if you must know, not really he is just a old friend as far as I know the only other kid that survived from the lab but if you tell Tony I swear I will have you shipped back to Israel," I threatened.

"Don't worry. If I told him none of us would ever hear the end of it," she rolled her eyes.

"Autumn. Ziva. Stop the chit chat. Work now and talk later," Gibbs yelled at us from across the scene.

"How does he do that?" she asked whispering.

"Not a clue but I will figure out how," I whispered back.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled at us, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry Boss," we yelled back go to work.


	11. Story 2 Chapter 3

Ok the next chapter is done! Yay! But anyway hope you like it and please REVIEW! YAY!

* * *

We all walked back into the bullpen and I took the bags of evidence down to Abby.

"Hey Abbs," I said as I walked into her office space in the back of her lab to find her sleep under her desk.

I shook her shoulder, "Abbs! Get up," I yelled.

"What! What is it?" she jumped up.

"We got a case and I have the evidence for you," I told her confused as I pointed to the boxes, "Why where you sleeping here?"

"My house was flooded by a broken pipe yesterday. So I decided to sleep here," She yawned and walked to the evidence looking where to start.

"You know I am sure Gibbs wouldn't mind you staying over for a while and I am happy to share my room," I told her a little worried then smiled, "We could get your coffin and have a sleepover week." She laughed.

"Gibbs already told me he wanted me to stay over," Abby told me.

"And of course he doesn't tell me," I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, "So Tony's finally asked about Jack?"

"Ziva?" I asked taking a metal stool to set on it.

"Yep," she said still dragging the evidence out of the box.

"At first Tony thought I was going out with Gibbs at first but he doesn't know about Jack yet," I sighed, "But all the work I put behind keeping it a secret is just going to go BOOM!" I made a explosion motion with my hands.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"He wants to see me again and catch up," I started playing with a pen in front of me not looking at Abby.

"You are kidding! Does Gibbs know?" she asked separating the evidence.

"Aah...no," I rubbed the back of my necked stressed, "I don't even think he know Jack exists."

Gibbs stood against the door of the lab with his arm crossed clearing his throat looking at me with that look you get when you are in big trouble from your parents.

"Ah ha ha," I laughed looking at him then stopping as he kept looking at me, "Ah how long where you standing there?"

He continued to look at me.

"Ya that is what I thought," I sighed, "Please," I smiled.

"You are in serious trouble," he pointed towards me.

I morphed into a black cat and jumped on Abby's shoulder, "Oh perfect," I whisper in her ear. She laughed.

"I can still hear you," he yelled from the hall way.

"Good," I jumped from Abby's shoulder and onto Gibbs' shoulder and sat there wrapping my tail over his other shoulder for support.

He sighed as he took us back up into the elevator, "So when where you planning on telling me about this Jack?" Gibbs looked at me not exactly happy about it but I have seen worse.

I looked the other way, "Look it isn't want you think, Gibbs. Jack is nothing more than my good friend. We helped each other when we were stuck in the lab together. He is more like a brother to me actually," I sat on his shoulder.

"OK fine. I just need to know one thing. What is his story?" Gibbs looked me seriously not still OK with this.

"He was taking away from his family because he was really smart, like Abby smart at the age of only 12. So he was forced to work for them and he was assigned to watch me. That is how I survived he helped me and I helped him. So now he wants to see me again and catch up from over the years we been away," that was such of an understatement it was almost a lie. We didn't help each other, we survived on each other. With out him I wouldn't have live.

"Fine but you are responsible for him and you know Abby is not going to like having someone competing with her," he pointed out as we walked out of the elevator.

"Oh there is no competition, Gibbs, Jack was smarter than Abby, by now he is smarter than Einstein. But don't worry he doesn't like to show it off," I told him as I jumped off Gibbs shoulder when I heard a scream.

The scream came from the director's room.

I looked towards the door as Gibbs got his gun out of the hostler. So I morphed into a tiger and I saw ten to fifteen masked guys. They had really big guns and where completely covered in black from head to toe.

I stood there pacing front of the line of NCIS agents as I saw who had screamed. Jenny was standing there at gun point of the bigger guys.

"You're out numbered. Put down the weapons and the Director," Gibbs had his gun pointed at him.

I growled ready to pounce as soon as I heard Gibbs give me a signal or a bullet to be fired.

"Ziva," Gibbs yelled, "Take the shot as soon as you got it." Gibbs looked at me making sure I was ready.

But right before she could take the shot the man in charge yelled, "GO!" and a rain of bullets was shot at us.

I jumped on the two nearest guys killing them as the whole agency sent bullets over my head taking care of the other men. I ran over to the Director to get her out of this mess but when I got there she was gone.

I freaked I ran to the stairs but she wasn't there either. I already had a couple bullet wounds and even though they wouldn't kill me they still hurt like hell.

I morphed into a eagle going right out of a broken window not even telling the guys where I was going.

I saw the unmarked van drive off and I followed them. I flew lower to the ground so I didn't lose them. I then heard gun shots behind me and saw the bullets hit the van. I saw Gibbs' car with the most of the agency behind him. They were catching up fast.

But as soon as the guys in the van realized they where there they opened the back doors and started shooting. I was shot in the wing and I panicked as I hit the ground.

I laid there on the street as it all went black.

When I woke up on an autopsy table I freaked.

"What the hell?" I sat up extremely dizzy.

"Autumn, calm down," Ducky told me making me lay back down on the table.

"Oh my god Ducky," I laid there taking a deep breath, "I thought you thought I was dead or something."

He chuckled, "We though taking you to a hospital would have only made it worse."

"Thanks," I told Ducky as he called Gibbs.

Then no more than one second later I was attacked by a panicking Abby, "Autumn!" she squealed hugging me and knocking the breath out of me.

"What? Were you just sitting out there waiting?" I asked Abby smiling.

"Ya Ducky told me you need to rest so I left and waited out in the hallway," she told me still hugging me.

I then heard the doors opened and saw the rest of the team come in. Abby finally let go only to be hugged by Ziva again, "Guys I need to breathe a little," I laughed.

Ziva let go and the team stood around me as I pulled the sheet off me trying to stand up. I got really dizzy and leaned to the right a little too much.

"I don't think so," Ducky said as Palmer help me back onto the table, "you need to rest for a little bit," Ducky told me looking at me over his glasses.

I sighed, "Did you guys get Jenny?" I asked getting serious.

"No. Once you fell Gibbs had half of the agents following us go after them and then we picked you up bring you here. The other agents just got back and they lost them in an accented," Tony filled me in.

I put my head in my hands, "Great, just great," I sighed.

"Tony," Abby punched him in the arm, "You making her feel bad."

"Ow!" Tony complained.

Gibbs walked up behind me and smacked me on the head. "Gibbs!" Ducky and I yelled at him.

The rest of the team was shell shocked that he smacked me.

"I could have a concussion and you pick now to start smack me," I yelled at him.

"Stopping blaming yourself and I wouldn't have any reason to smack you," he shot back.

I opened my mouth to argue with him but I realized I had nothing to argue with and shut it again as I laid back down, "Any leads?"

"Well we have been getting want we can off our video tapes but we haven't had much luck," McGee answered.

I nodded, "And I am stuck here next French Fry there till when Ducky?" I asked as I pointed to a fried body a table over from me.

"At most a day," Ducky told me.

"And at the least?"

"Maybe five hours depends," Ducky said shrugging.

I sighed, "Guess I am going to get to know French Fry pretty good," I told them.

"Well it would be faster if you get some sleep," Ducky turned to the team.

Gibbs sighed and left autopsy with the team right behind him.

"Thanks Ducky. Gibbs gave me a headache with that head slap," I told Ducky.

"Now try to sleep," Ducky order turning off some of the end lights for me.

"Fine."


	12. Story 2 Chapter 4

Ok I am so sorry I haven't uploaded anything for the last week. I was ground from my computer and couldn't upload T-T but to make it up to you guys I am going to upload the next two chapters right now!

* * *

I woke back up to find that Ducky was gone. I guessed he was upstairs. So I got up, not feeling dizzy anymore, and stretched my arms out. There was only one set of lights in the front of the room that where on, so most of the room was really dark. I looked to the side to find my friend French Fry had now stuck up the room. But then on the other side of French Fry there was another body, which would have been so interesting if it head was elevated by some kind of pillow.

I walked slowly up to the body being inhumanly quiet as I came up beside the body and poked it.

Suddenly I had a gun to my head about to be blown to bits.

"Help," I squeaked.

"Autumn, never sneak up on a sniper," Gibbs told me.

"Ah another one of those rules?" I asked with the gun still to my head, "Um...the gun, Boss," I pointed at the gun he had to my head.

"It is the only rule that only applies to one person," he said putting the gun away and stretching, "because you are the only one who can sneak up on a sniper."

I "Why were you waiting down here anyway?"

"It is almost 3 in the morning, Autumn, I was waiting for you," Gibbs walked over grabbing his jacket.

"Oh OK,"I shrugged, "You know you could have left without me," I got my jacket and followed him out.

"Ducky said don't push yourself for the next couple days," Gibbs informed me in the elevator.

"Ya like that is going to happen," I laughed.

Gibbs looked at me. "OK...maybe it will," I looked the other way.

Gibbs nodded smiling.

"Shouldn't we be taking the whole night trying to find the director," I looked at Gibbs confused.

"Do you really think that I don't have the team up stairs," he smiled as the elevator stopped at the bullpen.

"Of course you do," I walked out to see that we weren't the only team still left and that the FBI was watching the team over their shoulders, "Great," I hissed.

"Behave," Gibbs told me.

"Don't I always," I chuckled.

Gibbs stared at me as we walked up to the team.

"Autumn!" Abby shrieked run over to me and straggled me with a hug.

She hit me like a wave knocking me breathless, "Abbs," I chocked.

"Sorry," she smiled locking her arm with my.

I laughed.

"Well look who is back from the grave," Fornell said as me and Abby walked up to the team.

"I would say look what the cat bragged in but not even the cat would put you in it's mouth, Fornell," I shot back at him.

He looked at me and went back to looking at the plasma. I felt I had won; so I smiled and went back to the team, "So do we have anything yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Not really, Ducky is working with the FBI Director down the stair with Palmer and that FBI doctor. But as far as I know they have been getting in each others' way more than helping each other. Then we have video from an ATM machine that recorded the explosion and our security tapes from the Director's kidnapping. That is all we really have. Fornell and his team are going over the ATM video now," he nodded towards the plasma, "We were also hoping you could do a little crime scene sniffing but then the FBI showed up," Tony told me.

"Gibbs can't you tell them to go away," Abby complained still holding on to my arm, "Their scientist is drive me crazy. He thinks I don't know how to do my jobs Gibbs, and I swear if he tells me what to do one more time I am going to tell him to shove it up his..." Abby stopped herself with her eyebrows all bunched up and pounding her fist into her other hand.

"Sadly, Abbs, we are stuck with them but I will help you with him if you need it," I said as I smiled wickedly, "I am not much of a help up here with the FBI anyway."

"OK then Autumn you go down to Abby's lab and help her out, McGee I want you to use your computer to analysis the videos after the FBI is done, Tony I want you to watch our tapes from earlier and get every little detail you can from them. Then Ziva..." Gibbs started give out the orders.

"You want me to go get breakfast," Ziva finished for him.

Gibbs nodded and we all went to work.

I followed Abby in to the elevator, "So what are we up against?" I asked Abby.

"Hell, Autumn, hell," she narrowed her eyes, "He is no more than a year or two older then you but he is 10X more annoying then Tony."

"Great," I said as we walked out of the elevator but what happened next was the last thing I expected.

Abby opened the door to her lab and setting there on my metal chair was a 18 year old guy with short light caramel hair, a white lab coat and the most familiar face I have seen in years.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Autumn!" he got up a hugged me.

"What!" Abby stood there so confused.

I started laughing, "Um...Abby this is Jack and Jack this is Abby," I introduce them.

"This is Jack?" she stood there with her head tilted slight to the side in disbelief.

"Oh so this is where you work?" Jack asked as I nodded, "Wow you really got yourself set up don't you?"

"Ya but what about you? You are working for the FBI now. I thought you were still working at the lab for that cancer cure," I asked him.

"Ya but they other scientist didn't quite like me. They said I was over qualified," he rolled his eyes.

Abby cleared her throat getting our attention, "Oh sorry Abbs," I turned back to Jack, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Ya I have a hotel room."

"Well cancel it you are stay with me, Gibbs, and Abby," I told him, "We will catch up there."

"OK back to work," Jack said then turning to Abby, "Sorry for being a pain before. I don't work well with people I don't know but any friend of Autumn's is a friend of mine."

Abby narrowed her eyes still mad. "Oh Abbs come on. No one can replace you Abby," I gave her a hug.

Abby nodded her head, "Good," and then spun around back to her computer. With the arguing behind them they were in sync in no time and where running around saying a lot of big words I didn't understand. So after I went out to get some Caf-Pows, I sat on my chair and watched them feeling a little leftout.

It had been a long time since I seen Jack so happy. The last time I saw him was just after the explosion when I was in the hospital and then we went our separate ways when the government told me I could work for them. But he hadn't looked this happy since one day in the lab that we built a little safe house and tried to hide in it. He thought it was so much fun, he was always the more relaxed one, but then we got punished pretty bad after we got caught.

Gibbs came out of the elevator and into the room breaking up my thoughts, "What do you got Abbs?" He said and then stopped to see Jack. He stared at him for minute with the Gibbs glare and I saw a sweat forming on Jack's brow.

"You must be Gibbs," Jack said holding out his hand.

"And you are Jack," Gibbs said shaking his hand as Gibbs gripped it tighter. Jack tried to pull his hand away.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about him, Jack, he is a big tebby bear." I pat Jack on the back.

Gibbs then turned his glare to me, "Don't be so sure about that."

"Gibbs, don't be so hard on him. He was really helpful," Abby said as she turned to the computer.

"Thank you, Abby," Jack said as he worked on another computer helping Abby put up their masterpieces on the plasma.

Gibbs sat there looking at all of the stuff that keep popping up. It was like he was adsorbing the info as it come up.

"OK well, we got a fingerprint on the FBI's case. It was on a the casing," Abby started.

"Thanks Abbs," Gibbs said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before Abbs even finished her sentence already knowing what she was going to say from what he saw on the screen, "Let's go Autumn."

"Hm, first time he has ever done that," Abby stated.

"See ya later Abbs, Jack sat in Abby's lab and hide from a tall brown haired Italian guy upstairs," I told him, "Abby's if he comes down act like he is your brother or something."

"Yes ma'am," Abby laughed.

"OK," He said confused, "See ya," he waved.


	13. Story 2 Chapter 5

"So where are we going now Boss," I asked Gibbs as we walk back into the bullpen.

"Tony. Ziva, take Autumn and go find him," Gibbs said throwing a file in front of Tony and walk back to the elevator.

I groaned, "Oh no," I stood there regretting leaving Jack down in the lab.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva why do you think Gibbs ask me to go with you and then goes right back into the elevator?" I asked her.

"To go back down to Abby," She asked there confused for a second and then she remembered that Jack was down there.

"He is going to murdered him," I said shaking my head.

"Who?" Tony said getting in our faces trying to pry the answer from us.

"No one you will meet any time soon, Tony," I told him.

He grinned and laughed.

We where then at the house of a Louise Frank or more know as a huge NCIS wan-a-be. He tried to join but didn't pass the psych test, surprise.

His house looked like, well, like it belong to an OCD person. The outside was completely clean, not a single bit of dirt on it.

"No wonder this guy was rejected," Tony said, "He is completely insane. I mean he is actually up at seven in the morning."

Ziva glared at him.

I keep looking at the house and stood back as Tony and Ziva went up to the door. I saw the curtain move just slightly and then a couple seconds later I heard the back door shut.

"Around back," I yelled as they ran off the porch and went in different ways.

I morphed into a hawk and followed him close to the ground. The man was now jumping fences running from Tony and Ziva. I dived down until I was behind him and morphed into a jaguar. I followed behind him and jumped on him bring him to the ground.

I growled in his face as Tony and Ziva pointed their guns at him, "Louise! Put your hand on the ground in front of you."

As he did as he was told I got off of him and Ziva cuffed him, "I hate it when they run."

I growled playfully and ran into the house to morphed back. I came back out of the house, "They always run, Ziva," I said fixing my hair.

"That is why I hate it," she said throwing him in the car.

"I think you knocked him out, Autumn," Tony looked at Louise who was leaning on the window completely passed out.

"Good he won't remember being hit by a jaguar," I laughed jumping in the passenger seat as Ziva got behind the wheel.

"Oh no you don't," he told Ziva.

I growled and he backed away setting next to Louise. I laughed as she started the car Tony jumped grabbing the back of my set.

When we got back I walk into the room and right into Gibbs.

"What did you do to him?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"What?" Gibbs had that no good look on his face.

"Oh don't you dare what me right now Gibbs," I told him pointing my finger at him and bunching my eyebrows. I pushed him out of the way and walking into the elevator.

I ran into the lab and looked Jack up and down then back again, "What did he do to you?" I turned his head to the side then to the other side and frisked him looking for wounds or anything at all.

Jack started laughing, "What did they do to you Autumn? This isn't the scared girl I remember. They made a harden cop out of you."

I froze and blushed slight as I heard Abby giggle. I hit Jack in the ribs. He bent over coughing but he still continued laughing. Then I hear Tony snorting and trying to hold himself back from laughing.

I sighed and finally turned around to face DiNozzo. I walked up in his face and stared at him, nothing more. Just staring into his eyes with complete hatred. I could see the sweat forming on Tony's forehead just before I heard the elevator come down.

"Hey! Tony. Ziva. McGee. Autumn. I know the director is not here so why are you all clowning around?" Gibbs yelled at us pissed as he walked out of the elevator.

I stood up like I was being yelled at by a parent, "Ah well. I came down here to see what I could help Abby with?" I told him as Abby dragged me into the backroom for a gun firing test.

"And I am here to go over the video's with the voice software, Boss," McGee said before Abby closed the sound resistant door.

After firing a couple rounds, and realizing Gibbs was gone, we back with McGee and Jack.

As soon as we where done I went back out to Jack who was now shacking in his shoes. I laughed, "Now you see what happened?" I asked him.

"Ya, your boss is crazy," he smiled as Gibbs came back in and gave him a head smack, "Ow."

"Gibbs, really, the head smack."

"When he is in this building he works under my rules," Gibbs left again with Tony and Ziva.

"Of course he does," I said more to myself.

I sat down on a set a little worn out.

"Hey Abby," McGee yelled, "Come here quiet," McGee was talking with that edge on his voice like he had found out something important. So we all gathered around him.

"What is it, McGee? Come on spit it out," I yelled at him.

"The door handle," he said looking away from the video, "These guys didn't wear latex gloves. We might be able to get something off of the door handles to the Directors office or the buttons on the elevator," McGee said while showing us a enhanced image of one of the guys gloves, "I can't believe I missed it."

"Good work, McGee," I said as I turned around really fast to go tell Gibbs. But I go really dizzy and ended up on the ground instead. I groaned, "Ah maybe Ducky was right I should take it easy."

Abby brought in her chair from her desk and McGee helped me in to it as Jack went to his backpack in the corner of the room.

"McGee," I said, "Go tell Gibbs." He nodded as Jack came back with a vial of some kind of drug, "I was scare you forgot how to make that," I smiled weakly.

"What is 'that'?" Abby said worried as she saw Jack putting it in a needle.

"It is a shot I made for Autumn when we were in the lab. It helps her stabilize after too much work," he said as he gave me the needle.

I was about to infect it into my neck when McGee came up a grabbed it out of my hand, "No way I am letting you do that," McGee yelled at me.

"McGee what the hell are you think?" I yelled back.

"You are under NCIS protection Autumn. So let just say this wasn't filled with what he says it was then we get in trouble," He said pointing towards himself and Abby.

"Well you let me take that adrenaline last year just fine," I yelled at him still mad.

"That was because we had no other choice but now you can just go back down to autopsy and sleep."

"McGee Jenny is out there who know where she is or even if she is alive and you want me to sleep, really McGee?" I asked him getting in his face. He was silent so I injected myself with the needle and I sat down, "Call Gibbs and tell him what you found. I am going to go watch the interrogation," I told them.

I crossed my arms as it started to kick in. I got a second wind and went back upstairs to the interrogation. I opened the door to find Tony and Ziva in there.

As soon as Tony realized I had walked in the door, "Who is he?"

"I don't know who you are talking about, Tony," I said as I walked past him to the two side mirror.

"You know exactly who I am talking about, Probie. That other little brat down in Abby's lab that you where getting cozy with," Tony narrowed his eyes and grin.

"I wasn't getting cozy with anyone," I keep my voice level but I narrowed my eyes.

"Guys," Ziva yelled at us. We turned to see Gibbs glaring at us through the window after hanging up with McGee about the prints.

"He wouldn't happen to have an earwig in would he?" I asked Ziva with wide eyes.

"Ah...ya," Ziva smiled.

"Oh no," Tony whispered and then said, "Sorry Boss won't happen again."

Gibbs glared at us again and continue with the interrogation, "How did your fingerprint end up on the casing, Louise?" Gibbs repeated Abby's and Jack findings to Louise.

"I don't know," Louise sat back in his chair repeating the same phase for the last ten minutes.

Gibbs sighed, "Louise you have tried four time to be a NCIS agent. Am I correct?" Gibbs said setting in front of him.

"Yes sir."

"Then you should know," Gibbs suddenly stood straight up and slammed his hands on metal table, "that I don't know does fly around here," Gibbs yelled in his face and it got really quiet.

"20 ducks says he did it," I said pulling my money out of my pocket.

"The name of your little friend down the stairs says that he didn't," Tony told me grinning.

"Fine," I told him putting the money away.

We turned our attention back to Gibbs and Louise. Louise was shacking I knew I was going to win. I could see it in his eyes. He may look like a geek but when you lived around killers you know who they are.

"My g-gun was stolen a week ago someone could have used it in the murder. I am not going to pay for someone else using my gun in the Director's murder," he said shacking.

"Bingo!" I yelled, "Pay up, Tony."

"Damn," Tony pulled out 20 bucks from his pocket.

Gibbs turned back to us, "Sorry Boss," we said again and he went back to Louise, "Only one problem Louise. I never told you that the victim was the Director," He said walking up behind Louise grabbing his shoulder hard, "Where did you take Jenny?"

"Who is Jenny?" he said and then stopped him realizing the shit he was in, "I-I want a layer,"

"God damn it, Louise, tell me where you put the Director of NCIS? Then we will talk about lawyers," Gibbs pulled him into the wall.

"I-I have no clue what you are talking about. It was a ascendant when I killed the FBI director. I didn't take, kill, or anything else to anyone," the man was practically crying.

Gibbs backed off and left the room. We followed him.

"I want him arrested, Tony, and Ziva call his damn lawyer," Gibbs told them and I keep up with his pace.

"Yes Boss," they said as they went there ways.

"Gibbs we are going to find her. You just have to have patience. Abby, Jack, and McGee are working as hard as they can but a lot of people touch those handles," I told him.

"I have no patience," he said still mad, "I want you to sniff around the bullpen and see if you can pick up something."

"Pick up what?" I asked.

"Anything!" he yelled.

"But the FBI..." I told him as he turned the corner, "Great." I went back down to the bullpen.

"OK FBI has got to leave, now," I yelled as I walked out of the elevator.

"And just why exactly should we?" Fornell walked up to me again.

I sighed, "Just go take a coffee break or something," I ignored the question and wave my hand for them to leave, "by orders of Gibbs. LEAVE!" I yelled not having the patience to deal with them.

Fornell's team scatted like deer who just hear a gunshot but sadly Fornell stood there a little longer give me the evil glare. So I gave it right back.

After a good ten minutes he finally left and I morphed into a dog, "God damn FBI always making things so difficult," I said to the team as I went to work.

"Ya well try to work with them for the last half an hour," Tony told me narrowing his eyes at the computer.

"Tony you have been setting there watching them with that…," She paused trying to think of the right word, "bad eye?"

"Evil eye, Ziva," I corrected her still sniffing but there was too many smells to pick out just one. But I knew Gibbs wouldn't like that answer so I keep going. I could smell the team and almost most of the rest of the agency. But trying to get a single smell that was only there for minutes out of smells that are there daily isn't easy.

I jumped as the elevator open, scared it was the FBI, but then Jack came up. So I calm down and went back to sniffing as I realized Gibbs was right behind him.

"Hi Autumn," Jack said to me.

"Hi," I told him. He turned back to me when he heard me talk.

"So you can finally morphed different parts of your body at the same time," he told me.

I looked at the team who where all kind of confused, "Ya that is how I talk. I keep my voice box and some parts of my brain the same. Then change everything else, took me years to figure it out," I explained until Gibbs looked at me and then we all went back to work.


	14. Story 2 Chapter 6

By the time I was all done it was twelve at night and the team was slowing down. We were all tired we had been working all day with no stop and we worked all of yesterday with no sleep. The FBI gave up and went home hours ago so even I was working. I went through four needles of Jack's drug almost five if he didn't stop me telling me I would go into shock if I took any more. McGee even tried taking one to keep going but Jack told him he would mostly die.

I had found nothing not even the slights little hint that someone had been here. Which wasn't a letdown, it was weird. If someone was here there would have been some small trace or smell that someone was here. So for them to actually know that they had to cover their scent they would have to know about me.

I was morphed back on the ground and leaning against Gibbs' desk resting while Tony, Ziva, and McGee where all pasted out behind there desk. I heard the elevator ding just barely in the background. I knew someone was coming out but I didn't have the energy to get up.

"Get up and go home," Gibbs yelled to the team with Abby and Jack behind him.

We all popped up like a game of Whack-a-Mole and stared at Gibbs not sure what he had just said.

He looked at us, "Go home," he said again with a smirk.

We looked at each other for a moment and then jumped up running for the door. I walked up to Gibbs and the rest of them as we went to the cars.

"Finally we get to sleep," I yawned tripping into the back seat leaning on Jack's shoulder resting again.

I heard Abby giggle as she looked at us from the passenger seat. I shot a glare at her as I felt Jack's shoulder lift slightly like he was laughing. So I shoved him and leaned against the car window smiling.

I heard Gibbs sighed but he had a smirk on his face as he continued to drive home.

I was in a white room. I stood there looking around the room. It was nothing but completely white, no doors, windows, or anything. Then all of a sudden I turned around and there sat the team tied up in front of me. I wanted to run up and help them but instead my whole body turned the other way. I walked away crying, leaving them their as I turned back around.

I started walking to the other end of the room and a door suddenly appeared.

I opened the door to find a bright white light on the other side. My body had a mind of its own as it made me walk into the light.

I freaked and sat up from my bed. I was breathing heavily and in a cold sweat as I realized I was back in bed. It was a dream, I thought as got out of bed. I was careful not to wake Abby, who had to share my room, and I went down the stairs to get something to drink.

I walked into the kitchen when I saw the basement door open and the light on. Gibbs was probably working on the boat, and drinking, letting that gut think in quiet. I let him go and grabbed a water, then setting in the chair while Jack slept on the couch. I grabbed my laptop and started surfing the internet not looking for anything impartial.

I heard Gibbs coming up the stairs. I continued to play the same role playing game that McGee plays as he opened the door. He stopped for a second and walked up to me looking over my shoulder. I looked back at him. He looked like hell. He was a mess from top to bottom and looked like he hadn't sleep in month's instead of a couple days. I could also smell what was probably twenty cups of coffee. His hair looked like it hadn't been comb through ever and he tied up the whole look with a sawdust covered NIS shirt and jeans.

I logged off the game and walked back into the kitchen so we wouldn't wake up Jack. "You really need to sleep you know?" I started the conversation.

"Can't," he answered busting himself off a little.

"Well at least brush your teeth. I can smell the coffee from here," I crossed my arms and smiled while I leaned up against the counter top.

Gibbs smirked and it was quiet for a little bit. It got a bit unconformable considering we knew what we where both worrying about even if we didn't show it enough.

"So I am going to guess that Abby and them didn't find anything yet?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Nope but they are only halfway done with all the fingerprints they could pull off the handles," Gibbs said leaning against the counter tops next to me.

"And I don't think they will find any, Gibbs," I said thinking to myself about why I couldn't find any smells, "I think that the kidnappers are moles Gibbs. It would explain why I couldn't smell anyone extra in the building."

Gibbs was quieting again thinking then while looking at the floor, "I really hope you are wrong Autumn," he then pulled his head up looking at me, "because that means that I just let them walk right out of the door."

I swallowed, "Ya I realized that," I let my head fall back and sighed.

It was the morning and we all where piling up in the car again. The man to fix Abby's house was coming in today but the pipes won't be fixed until Friday, depending on the damage. Then Jack was going to stay with us until the case was over then he had to go back with the FBI, but since we finish their case they already technically left. But like I would tell him that. So Gibbs house had turned into a zoo but we all dealt with it.

We walked out of the elevator into the bullpen, after letting Abby and Jack off at the lab, and Ziva, Tony, and McGee already working. I laughed thinking that there was a first time for everything as I sat in my chair.

Gibbs didn't waste anytime putting the whole building on lock down, and having Tony check who wasn't here and their alibis. Then McGee went straight down to the lab to continue with the fingerprints while Ziva and I went over the security tapes again. All in all it was a really busy start.

I stood there realizing that I have been staring at the plasma so much my eyes where burning when Ziva rewound it back a little. We where rechecking the park lot tapes now and she had paused the video.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the screen harder.

"The van has a... what do you call them," she stopped and turned towards me confused, "bottom sticker?" she asked squinting her eyes trying to read it.

"You mean bumper sticker. The car has a bumper sticker," I told her looking at the review of the car finding a small blue circle sticker on the fender of the van.

"Why would they go out and get a white unmarked van and then put a bumper sticker on it?" Ziva asked aloud.

"I don't know. But anyway send it down to the lab I will tell Abby to see if she can clear it up. So we can read the damn thing," I said walking towards the elevator.

"Make it a rush order," Gibbs said walked down the stairs probably from MTAC.

"I had planned to," I told him walking into the elevator and pushing the button.

"Guys I got a rush order," I said walking into the lab.

They all groaned as Abby got up walking through piles of papers and files trying to get to me. "What in the world is all this?" I asked gesturing towards the boxes of more files on the counter.

"Well the _machine,_" she said the word with distaste because I can't understand their really big names, "can only run ten fingerprints at one time. So we are doing it by hand to try and get some more done faster," she look me up and down realizing I didn't have anything for her. She looked back at me and leaned her head to the side a little bit as her pigtails laid on her face while the other hung down, "Where is it?"

"E-mail, all we need is for you to blow up a picture of a bumper sticker and clear it up as best you can," I told her as I decided to not try and get to her desk to explain farther in fear of knocking something over.

"OK I will start on it now,"Abby sighed and took one more look at all the fingerprints she had laying on the table, then turned to her computer.

"OK I am...going to go back upstairs," I said the last part as I was quickly run into the elevator not wanting to stay down there helping, "Sorry Abbs," I yelled as the elevator was closing I could see her leaning out of the lab door sticking her tongue out at me.

As I got back out Ziva was setting down with popcorn in her lap and still looking over the tapes. I rolled my chair up next to hers and grabbed a handful of popcorn while leaning back in my chair watching the tapes.

I saw Tony walk down the stairs and I really wondered what they where doing in MTAC. I have never been in MTAC before because sadly I was allowed unless Gibbs let me in. I had tried morphing as Gibbs but I can't copy irises,yet. I can copy everything from fingerprints to DNA but not irises, which is the one thing I need to get in there. I smiled to myself as I took another handful of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth making a loud crunch.

I saw Tony's head turn toward the popcorn, "Since when was it OK to just take my popcorn?" Tony said snatching the bowl from Ziva's hand.

"Ever since you had the gusts to go through my personal stuff," I told him without looking at him and continue to watch the tapes as I grabbed the popcorn back.

He opened his mouth but saw Gibbs first. So he shut it again, he knew who would have won the argument if Gibbs was involved. The girls where his favorites no doubt about that, I thought to myself as I smiled triumphantly eating more popcorn.

Gibbs walked up to the plasma behind us and put his hands on our chairs looking down at us from above. He gave us a quick smirk and grabbed a piece of popcorn from himself Ziva and I smiled at Tony as Gibbs said, "Progress."

Tony went first with, "Well not many people where absent the day the Director was kidnapped but they all have iron clad alibis and the building is on complete lock down nobody in or out. There is one thing though," Tony said as he grabbed the remote from Ziva and pulled up Special Agent Alec Frank file on the scene, "He is absent today and so far has not called into work with a reason why. But get this, he is Louise's brother."

Then I picked up after he was done, "Ziva and I found a bumper sticker on the van the kidnappers used to get away. The image should be back up from Abby's lab soon."

"But that makes no sense," Tony said crossing his arms, "Why would they put something like that on a unmarked van?"

"Unless they didn't know it was there," Gibbs said, "Tony, Ziva go pick up Agent Frank. Autumn go down to the lab and help with the fingerprints. I want to make sure that we are right about possible moles," he whispered to us in huddle so nobody would hear.

I sighed and walked into the elevator.


	15. Story 2 Chapter 7

I had been setting on the lab floor for what seem like years looking at a bunch of squiggly fingerprints, which I was starting making pictures out of. We had a big circle on the floor and a big pile of files in the center while her machine mocked us beeping away.

We had been here helping the machine for the last two days taking sleeping shifts off and on. I was I centimeter away from turning into a mini Godzilla and just destroy the pile of papers in the middle of our circle. I was that pissed and aggravated at this whole ordeal but by some miracle we where on the last pile.

"I have a whole new respect for forensics scientists," I fell backward as I realized the machine can do the rest of the work and laying on the ground I saw Gibbs looking down at me. I smiled, "Hello Jethro," I said to Gibbs with that I am completely pissed at you smile.

He smirked. Gibbs had always liked how I wasn't scared of him even when I was mad at him.

"Fingerprints Abbs," Gibbs got right to the point as he looked down at all the files.

"Nothing Gibbs absolutely nothing," Abbs sat there looking at the computer flipping out, "There was no one but the people who are work here, Gibbs." If you looked hard at her ears you could see the steam rolling out, "Oh and I finally got that picture of the bumper stick cleared up. It took a little longer then expect because of that," she pointed to the finished pile of fingerprints.

I jumped up from the floor and looked over her finds. I didn't really understand any of it but I thought it would look more dramatic if I looked over it, "NOTHING!" I screamed, "I am going to kill this bastard, Gibbs, I am going to rip his head slowly. I will pull just enough to dislocate the neck then I will start pulling it with my teeth letting him scream his head off in my mouth..." I went on and on as the team stared at me with wide surprised eyes.

"What?" I asked with innocent eyes tilting my head to the side.

"Reminded me to never get her anger again," Tony whispered to McGee.

"Tony you don't get me angry you just annoy me, there is a huge difference," I told him falling back down on the ground with my hand laying on my face mumbling.

"This building is now under complete lock down, nobody in or out until we found the killer," Gibbs said looking at Tony and Ziva who had just come back from looking for Agent Frank.

"Well it turns out he is in Pennsylvania visiting 'family' but when we got there we couldn't fine his family when we got there," Tony told Gibbs.

"Abby you inform the building that we are under lock down. Tony I want a BOLO on the van. Then I want Tony, Ziva, Jack, and Autumn to go pack. We are finishing this case in Pennsylvania," Gibbs said.

"Why me?" Jack said pointing at himself confused.

"Because then I have one scientist here and one with me. Lets go," Gibbs told us as we followed him in the elevator and to the cars. He looked at Abby to see she was pouting. So he gave her a kiss on the cheek and I gave her a hug which seem to make her feel better.

"I call shotgun," I yelled as I got in the car.

We where now on the way to Pennsylvania and I was listen to my iPod watching out of the window. It was my first time out of D.C. and all I was seeing so far was trees a lot of trees. It looked really nice but want I really wanted to see was the cities, with there really bright lights.

"Gibbs, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Mahanoy City," Gibbs told me and I sighed. Mahanoy City was a small town not too far from Philadelphia but it was a small town, which meant no bright lights.

I went back to staring out the window while Gibbs got us there.

When we finally got out I stood there looking around and I realized small was a understatement. This place was tiny. I mean you could walk the entire town in less then a hour it was that small.

"You have got to be kidding," Tony said, "This place has stores that are older then my grandmother."

I jabbed him in the ribs as he remembered that Gibbs came from a small town like this one. "Not that there is anything wrong with old store," Tony said quickly as Gibbs stared at him.

I shook my head as we walked into the building to find three cops and a secretary, which was probably their entire staff. I looked around at the small building see a bunch of cluttered desks and a box of donuts on a counter next to a pot of coffee that smelled like instant crap. Small budget, I thought to myself looking around a little more.

"Hello can I help you?" the secretary asked us looking a little smug.

"NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, Autumn and FBI forensic scientist Jack," He said using Jack's and my first names because of our lack of a last name, "We are here on a active case looking for NCIS Agent Nickolas Frank," Gibbs finished as we all flashed our badges

"Well he just left town after to collect his inheritance. He's mom just dead and he's dad has been dead for almost a year," one of the cops told us from behind the counter, "Hello, I am Sheriff Derick O'Donnell," he added finally walking up to the counter and staring at me for a couple minutes.

I stared right back with that I dare you to say it look but sadly some people just can't shut their mouth. "Surely NCIS isn't so desperate that they have to hire kids," he said looking from me to Gibbs.

I felt Ziva grad the back of my jacket as I pulled forward closer to the cop, "Why is it so damn hard to believe that I am a NCIS agent because I was better then the rest of the people? Is it that fuckin hard to believe?" I growled at the cop.

He started laughing like I was joking, which only made me want to attack him more, "Well she has a little mouth on her, doesn't she?"

Gibbs pulled me back in line, afraid of what I would do to the cop if the cop went any farther, and glared at him.

"Why should I be scared of you?" the cop asked as you could feel the tension getting heavier in the room.

"It isn't him you should be scared of," I snapped my teeth together making the quick snap that remembered me of snapping bones.

I heard Tony, Jack, and Ziva chuckle in the background. Then as we left I heard the sheriff mumble, "God damn government agents think they own the world."

I giggled as we all followed Gibbs out the door and stood there waiting for orders.

"Tony I want you to-" Gibbs started but was cut off.

"Stay here and watch the cops," Tony finished.

"You want us to go check out his parents house," I said point to Jack who was already grabbing his kit of basic lab supplies.

"And you want me to call Abby about the BOLO" Ziva finished.

"Then go and stop wasting time telling me!" Gibbs yelled at us. He was getting aggravated, which only happens when the gut starts turning.

It took us all of two minutes to get across town and to the suspects' house. No lights where on and the door was locked. I gave my gun to Jack as he held it at arms length away from him. I rolled my eyes and pointed the end away from me towards the door. He gave me that are you kidding look.

"Sissy," I whispered. He glared at me and finally held the gun up to the door. I looked at it a realized that he didn't turn the safety off. I got up and turned it off, "Now be extremely careful please," I continue to whisper.

I saw him open his mouth and then I put my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. If he was in there I didn't want him to know we where out here.

He glared at me and put the gun back up to the door while I knelt down in front of the door picking the lock. Most of the time I felt him watching my new found talent until I pointed at the door. Then the barrel of the gun went from pointed at the ground to the door as I heard the click.

I opened the door taking my gun from Jack back and put it back in safe hands. Then when I walked in I heard music, it sound like those annoying 70's sounds on replay. I walked closer to the music to fine the room with the radio and in the corner was the Director tied up on a chair with a rag gag in her mouth.

She looked like she had been slapped the crap out of and was bleeding from multiple cuts on her arm. Then she started mumbling and pointing with her chin to behind me while I ran up to her. I turned around to start cutting at her ropes holding her to the chair and I saw Jack with a knife to his throat. The man holding the knife was, "Special Agent Nickolas Frank."

"Well it seem I have underestimated Gibbs' team," Franks said as I took a step backward to give myself room to morph into something big and scary for this bastard. But he saw me, "Oh no you don't. I know about you and your _ability_. You morph and he dies."


	16. Story 2 Chapter 8

"Do it Autumn! Kill the bastard," Jack told me pulling forward closer to the knife.

"Jack shut up," I told him calmly. The last thing I need right now was Jack yelling at me on some kind of quest for heroism.

Agent Frank smiled, "Go ahead and ungag the Director. She might as well join the conversation," he said as he saw me flick my eyes back to her.

I slowly untied the rag in her mouth, "You OK, Director?" I asked her but kept my eyes on Agent Frank.

She coughed a little before saying, "Ya," she said looking at him just as intently as me. I guess we picked it up from Gibbs because I could see the sweet on the side of his neck as he got nervous.

I tapped on her back hoping she knew mores code as I tapped out _Gibbs is coming. _I had paged him when I heard the music in the background. I saw her nodded just slightly, the only probably was that so did Agent Frank.

"What was that?" He nodded towards Jenny pulling the knife closer to Jacks neck.

"What was what, Agent Frank?" Jenny asked him still staring at him.

"Boss, Abby got many hits on the car," Ziva told me.

"What do you mean hits, Ziva?" I ask her waiting.

"Will it turns out the car that had the sticker was a rental and the sticker was just their logo. They have hundreds of white unmarked vans that was rented out but there was one that was rented out to Louise Frank," Ziva told me putting her phone away.

Then in my pocket I felt a buzzing but it wasn't my cell. I had no idea what it was. I pulled out this little technical thing that had a small screen that was flashing green. "DiNozzo! What is this?" I throw the little thing at him.

He caught it and looked at it, "Oh come on Boss it is a pager. Why would you have one if you don't know what it is?" DiNozzo turned it over and read the little screen.

"I don't DiNozzo. Autumn does," I said. She must have slip one to me for emergency, I thought to myself.

"Boss," DiNozzo said grabbing his gun, "It is Autumn she need backup now."

I throw my coffee on the counter as it spilled off the side and ran to the car with the team behind me. We jumped in the car not wasting anytime with all the one way signs as I floored it.

"Just shot him, Autumn," Jack told me again.

"No, when survived through worse you not dying now," I told him. I looked to the side slightly thinking about something when I realized my left side was behind the Director and Agent Frank couldn't see it. I saw the Directors knife in her back pocket. Gibbs rules might just save our lives, I thought to myself.

I slowly grabbed her knife and let my arm lay at my side. I tried to flick it open with my fingers but the knife was slightly rusted at the hinge. I bit my the inside of my lip as I slide my pointer finger on the sharpened side of the knife while holding it open with my middle and thumb to open it.

I tried to keep my face still as I opened the knife and as my blood drip on to the ground. But as the first drop of blood hit the ground he saw it.

"Give me the knife, Autumn," he told me.

"Fine you want it go get it," I throw the knife and while he was destructed I morphed.

But when I was ready to attack I realized that I didn't accounted for the one fact. It was just one little thing that destroyed my life. I got jumpy and I morphed to early throw off my aim. I hit Jack right in the stomach he fell to the floor with his arm wrapped around his wound.

I stood there trying to realize what had just happened. I couldn't take it in. It couldn't have happened. Gibbs and the team walked into the room killing Agent Frank right before he was about to stab me with the knife he had. It snapped me out of my trance and I morphed back setting next to Jack holding him.

"Jack no, no, no, no," I cried into his shoulder, "No you can't leave me. No not now please Jack, I still need you."

Jack mumbled softly, "No you don't," he looked at the team and smiled weakly, "Take care...her...guys," Jack started coughing up blood, "Gibbs...make... she doesn't... something..stupid," Jack finished not being able to even say a whole sentence right.

"I...love...y-y," he whispered with his dying breath.

"I love you too," I cried into his shoulder as I felt him go limp in my arms.

My heart was broken, it was smashed into pieces, and it hurt worse then anything I have felt before. I felt Gibbs pick me up from his body.

"No, no," I punched Gibbs in the chests, "Put me back. I can't leave him. I did it, I killed him," I hit him one more time and then just kept crying into his suit.

"Tony, lets get out of here," he hand Tony the car keys after Ziva untied the Director and helped her out of the house.

Gibbs carried me right into the car and let me lay on his shoulder the whole time. I could hear Ducky's truck behind us probably carrying Jack's body the whole ride home.

I felt numb, completely numb, and the car was so quiet. I looked at Gibbs' suit sleeve realizing I ruined it. It is funny how when stuff like this happens you start worrying about the little things like Gibbs suit.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and brushed Gibbs' shoulder off as I laid my head on it. My eyes where red and puffy as Gibbs moved my messy hair away from my eyes then kiss my forehead. This was the first time I had actually felt like a kid. I knew I should get myself together, acting like this wasn't me, but I couldn't helped it.

Jack was gone and I was too blind to see what was right in front of me for years. The more I thought about it the more it hurt. Then if it wasn't for me Jack would still be alive. It just hurt too much.

I closed my eyes to stop the sting but the tears kept flowing down my face onto Gibbs. I kept still trying to rest as I realized how tired I was and I slowly faded into sleep.

"This was a stupid idea," Jenny whispered on the other side of Autumn after she fell asleep.

"What coming to rescue you?" I asked her with my hand still on Autumn's shoulder.

"Having her work for the government like this. It is cruel," she said with pity painted all over her face, "She is a kid. I am just sorry it took me this long to realize it," Jenny pulled a piece of hair away from Autumn's face.

"No she is an agent, Jenny. She isn't any different then anyone else on my team, just a bit more emotional," I told Jenny while I looked in her eyes with confidence.

She shook her head, "She still has some growing up to do."

"So does the rest of my team," I glared at Tony and Ziva as they watched us from he review mirror, "She fits in just perfectly."

They went back to watching the road as I looked back to Autumn. I knew Jenny was right but I didn't want to give Autumn up when I think of how much she reminds me of Kelly. I couldn't go through that again. As far as I was concerned Autumn was my daughter and I wasn't about to let history repeat it's self. I couldn't live through another daughter leaving me.

I mentally smacked myself for letting myself become so attached to her.

Jenny must have know what I was thinking, "I know, Gibbs, but just promise that if she want to leave you will let her?"

I looked down at Autumn then back to Jenny and nodded, "I promise." Then the car was quiet for the rest of the ride back to the office.

I got up not saying a word. I barely felt like I was alive, more like a someone was controlling me. I felt like a puppet. I heard Gibbs turn off the water in the bathroom as I opened the door walking down the stairs to try a force something down my throat.

Soon after Gibbs came down the stairs and I turned around to look at him. I know he saw how broken I was because he tried to put on a brave face for me as he patted my shoulder.

"He's gone Gibbs," I said not really directing it to him.

"You don't have to go into work today," he told me putting a cup of coffee in front of me as he got our jackets.

"Yes I do. I want to be the one to tell Abby. She is going to want to hear it from me," I took my jacket and we walked into the car, "I just can't grasped the fact that he is gone and it is my fault."

Gibbs slapped me in the back of the head again really hard, "You want to know another one of those special rules just for you. Rule number 2 don't blame yourself for someone else's faults," Gibbs stood in front of me looking me in the eyes, "You got that agent?" he told me in my face, "It will only tare you apart from the inside out," Gibbs didn't leave his spot but I saw just a fraction of hurt in his eyes.

I knew about Special Agent Kate Todd but I didn't know about her story and I really didn't know that Gibbs blamed himself for it. I stood up straight and tried to show him some strength, anything I pull out of my broken state. "Yes, Sir."

"Good, you are not completely broken yet, Lieutenant Colonel Tomas Jones," he moved out of my way.

I stood there in shock. My jaw dropped as what he just called me sunk in, "How did you know?" I asked him as I sat down in his car waiting for me.

I slowly walking to the car and opened the door with so many different emotion swirling around me, "How did you find out? The president himself made a order to keep that quiet," I looked to the ground of the car.

"I called in a favor," he said as we drove off to work.

Lieutenant Colonel Tomas Jones was a name that the president of the United States of American made for me so I could join the U.S. Marine Corps on my own choice. _He _was honorably discharged and then died of a heart attack. I was promised no one would find out about it but it was my last worry right now. I had to worry about Abby and Jack's funeral.


	17. Story 2 Chapter 9

Ok people reviews! If you guys want me to continue with the next story I need more reviews! But on a different note I am sorry this one took so long to make I have been extremely busy so I probably won't start the next story, if there is one, until I get all that out of the way. SO I can get the chapters to you faster. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please reiview :D

* * *

I was in Abby's lab as we had each other in a hug leaning up against a table. I had told her about Jack and just saying his name out loud had made me ball all over again. Then Abby started to cry with me after I finally got it all out.

We had been down there for the last hour crying and talking about anything, the weather even came up a couple times, to get ours minds off of the fact that he was gone. Nothing worked, it all just made me feel so numb and that was only making it worse.

When you are numb you have no sense of reality, you can't feel anything, and your mind goes completely blank. It was like someone hit a off switch to my emotions and it scared the living shit out of me because they where the only things still convincing me I was human. It had all left me with Jack.

I knew I would go through phases and soon I would start feeling angry and then more crying but right now I was lost in a battle for my sanity. I just hoped I didn't lose it. I have seen that happen more times then I would have like in that lab and I didn't want to become another.

I walked back up to the office and sat in Gibbs' chair thinking as he talked to some people about Jack's funeral. The rest of the team was all at their desks trying to finish up paperwork. It was a very depressing scene to see the whole team so down. I turned my back to them and faced the little wall that separated Gibbs' little office space from the rest of the floor as Gibbs came up behind me.

"Autumn," He called my name, "It is Jack's will," he held a file in front of my face, "And the funeral is all taking care of," he put a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed both the file and his hand away, "I don't want it," I said leaning my head on my arm and played with Jack's necklace I grabbed off him before they took his body, "I already know what it says. Just donate it all," I looked back at the wall.

He laid it on the desk and pulled the chair back as he walked in front of me staring at me for a minute as the team watched. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Your not broken yet, Marine," he told me warningly.

For some reason Gibbs made me feel again. I didn't feel so numb but I don't know if that was a good thing. The pain hit me like a wave. I feel tears slide down my face again but I tried to hide the pain from the group as I wiped my tears away again. I would never let my teammates see my that way again. "Hey Gibbs," I looked down covering my face with my hair.

"Ya," he said with his back still to my back.

"Just wanted to say thanks."

He smiled and keep walking as the team sat there so confused. They sat there opened eyed staring at my back. "You know I can feel you guys burning holes in my back," I told them turning the chair around with one eyebrow lifted on my face as I painted a weak smile on my face.

The team smiled back just as weak but it was still a smile. I got up from the chair and went to the elevator, "I will be back, guys. Going to get some caffeine and breakfast. You guys want anything?"

"Ya a doughnut would be great," Tony told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Jelly filled!" He yelled to me as the elevator doors shut.

I walked out the door with my hands in my pockets thinking to myself as the brisk wind hit me. I pulled my jacket closer and zipped it up. I could feel the wind hit off of the jacket but it was nice a warm on the inside.

I kept walking as I looked up at the sky. It was all me. The team's kidnapping last year, Jack dying, the murder that got away with it because of the kidnapping if it wasn't for me... My mind was full of everything at once. It was so stressful all of it. I felt like I was going to explode. It felt like I had lost my family all over again. I started to question myself if I would ever be able work work for NCIS again after all this. Just looking at the building reminded me of him now.

I felt more tears flow down my face. "God damn my emotions," I cursed to myself as the tears dried up on my face in the wind.

The days went by slowly and painfully but it was finally Saturday. The day of Jack's funeral and I was getting dressed in a very simple black dress with my hair pulled back in a ponytail the way Jack like it but I have always refused to wear it back. I always joked with him saying I would wear it at his funeral but now it took on a whole other meaning.

I walked out of my room as I saw Gibbs in a black suit. I held out Jack's necklace, "Could you please put this on for me, Boss?" I asked him, "I could never get the clasp close with my hands shacking like this."

He took the necklace from me as I turned around. He laid the necklace around my neck and clasped it. "Is it his?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya it was the last birthday present he ever got from his parents. Funny though you could never see it because it was always under his shirt," I told Gibbs smiling, "If I ever find them I am going to give it back but I am not ready to let go of him yet," I laid a finger on the silver J that hung from a matching silver chain.

"You look good," Gibbs told me.

"Great I look good going to a funeral," I smirked.

"You know that's not what I mean. You eyes aren't puffy," he laid a hand on my shoulder but I brushed it away. I didn't want to be comforted I just wanted to be sad and miserable because the more miserable I felt the more I knew it wasn't a bream. I don't thing I could take it if my mind even had the slightest bit of hope that it was a dream then have it ripped away at the funeral when I saw him in the casket.

It was quiet and sad at the funeral as I looked at Jack all the way across the room in his best suit. He looked like he could just pop right up out of the casket and hug me, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Gibbs and I took our seats, as did the rest of the team along with Jack's closer CIS buddies, and the minster walked up to an elaborate post by the casket. The minster started talking but my eyes never left Jack. I leaned on Abby, who was setting on my other side, just watching Jack. I felt sick. I felt like a weak puppy that just got kicked out on the street and was begging for help. I felt weak and powerless.

I hated this feeling but over the last couple of years with the team it started to make itself more know to me. I took a deep shaking breathe holding back tears to the best of my ability. Gibbs must have heard me and most likely saw the tear slide down my cheek because he grabbed my arm to help me out of the room.

I walked out of the door and leaned against one of the pearl white walls, "Gibbs I can't do this anymore," I managed to say though my tears.

"Yes you can," he leaned against the wall next to me.

"No you don't understand. This job I can't do it anymore. I just can't take it," I looked at him with more tears flowing down my face. He kept his expression solid and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

As soon as the words left her mouth I had wished I had never heard them. Jenny had been right it was to much for her to handle. I couldn't believe I had made myself that blind to her. She was a kid, she couldn't handle this.

"I am sorry, Autumn," I told her, "I shouldn't have brought you into this," I looked into her eyes. They have seen things I couldn't imagine but yet those deep brown eyes looked so sad and broken. I was going to miss her, I thought to myself as I wiped a tear away with my thumb.

"No Gibbs. These where some of the best years of my life. How ever long it my be I will never regret working for you. Remembering that and tell Abby your not to be alone for the next month," she gave me a weak smile, "I don't want you doing something stupid. I don't think I could live through another one of these," she pointed toward the funeral.

I nodded, "I will tell them you said bye."

"And tell Tony I own him a jelly filled doughnut. I ate his when I walked back from getting coffee one day," she confessed.

"He will come to collect that, you know?" I smirked.

"I am counting on it," she said as she turned toward the door of the church then with her back to me she waved.

"Special Agent Autumn," I told her walking up behind her I gave her a smack on the head, "Don't forget what I taught you." I kissed the back of her head as I heard her cry. She ran off with her hands to her face.

Just before she closed the door behind her I could see Kelly almost invisible following her and my heart broke all over again.


	18. Story 3 Chapter 1

It was four in the morning and I was drinking Bourbon in my basement. Bottle in one hand and sandpaper in the other. I leaned against the boat I had been working on this whole time. I took another sip of Bourbon. I had been almost a two years since Autumn had left us. Everyone missed her and we all wanted her back. But I didn't want her back, I need her back. Ever since she left it had been hell all over again. There was a stop in my heart that was gone with her and I worried everyday that she would never bring it back to me. When I was alone it only made it worse so I got drunk in my basement with my boat.

She was gone probably live in a hotel, streets, or living her life as a animal somewhere and my family was broken once again. Then to make matters worse I had taken my angry out on the team making their lives even more miserable by picking out every flaw they made and trying to keep myself busy with case after case. They hadn't had a day off in almost two months. I started sanding the boat after taking one last sip of my Bourbon thinking to myself that this was probably going to be the rest of my night.

I stretched as I got up from inside the framework of my boat. I checked my watch, zero seven hundred, if I hurried up I could make it to work in time. I changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair before walking into my car and driving off to Starbucks.

I made my way into the building carrying my coffee. I came out of the elevator walked up to my desk finding Ziva and McGee at their desks working already. Tony had probably stayed late last night to finish his work and had over slept. I sat down turning on my computer, leaning back in my chair as it went through all the different color screens.

While I was leaning back I saw Jenny on the second floor coming down the stairs. She didn't look extremely happy when she saw Ziva and McGee already working. She came around the stairs and up to my desk. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Gibbs," she stared at me completely pissed, "I need to talk to you." She finished and walked off as Tony got out of the elevator. I followed her passing by Tony.

"Sorry, Boss, I over slept. Won't happening again," Tony panicked to explain his tardiness.

"It's fine, DiNozzo," I told him still following the Director as we went up the stairs looking like a trained puppy.

I could still hear DiNozzo as he said, "What did I miss, now?"

"Let's just say this is one of those time you would like to be a spider on the wall, yes?" I could hear Ziva still mistaking that phrase.

"Fly," Tony snapped back before we walking into Jenny's office.

She sat at her desk and glared at me with that superior look on her face. She crossed her arm and I could see her shift her weight in the chair annoyingly. "What did I do now?" I asked her as she continued to set there.

"You know I am surprised that your team is still alive are how hard you are working them," she said completely ignoring mine question but she still stared at me.

"Ya well it gives them less time to think," I said crossing my arms.

"You are working them like a dog, Gibbs. Hired a temp and give them some time off," Jenny stood back up not yet yelling but she might as well been.

"There is only one other person I would take on this team and she isn't coming back."

"Gibbs they are going to pass out if you don't slow down. McGee went down to Abby's lab yesterday and fell over," she started waving her hands around yelling, "Gibbs you can't keep her here physically or mentally. Her chair is still in your office space," she started calming down a little.

I looked at her in the eyes, "The only reason her chair is still there is because I can't fit it back in the storage room, Jenny. I know she is gone if you doubt that take me off the job," I kept my voice even but we where now face to face and you could feel the air getting heavier and heavier.

Jenny glared at me with my own stare, "I have a temp agent waiting for you down the stairs." She turned around and I left her room.

As soon as I opened the door my team fell to the floor in front of me. I stood there glaring at them when I saw the cup in Tony's hand. They where all over each other trying to get back up and regain some dignity before explaining themselves. Ziva and McGee made it a point to stand behind Tony so I left my eyes lay on him.

"Well...Boss you see... you have a call but I don't have a clue who it is. She keeps asking for you saying it is a emergency," Tony stumbled over his words trying to spit it all out.  
I turned back around to Jenny as she lightly shrugged. She had nothing to do with it then who the hell was calling me. I walked out of the office shoving the door closed behind me making a big bang taking a sip of my coffee. I ran down the stair skipping some running ahead of the team to my phone.

"Gibbs," I said into the phone.

"Gibbs help me," a girl had said on the other side of the line, "please," I know realized she was crying and sobbing.

I heard her voice just like it was yesterday. It hit switches and rung bells loud enough to be heard in China. I held back tears and tried to wipe the shocked look off my face.

"Where are you?" I asked as I heard the phone cut off, "Damn it!" I yelled as I throw the phone on the ground and my coffee on the desk. The team walked up around me looking at the fire in my eyes, "That girl can't seem to keep herself out of trouble." I slammed my hand on the desk looking up at the team.

"No way," Tony said as he looked at Gibbs. The team knew there where eight people who could make him act this way and seven of them were fine, "She can't be in trouble again. She still owes me a doughnut," Tony complained.

"McGee do whatever you can with that call. Even if you can only give me estimations, give me everything you can," I said turning to Tony, "Stop worrying about you doughnut DiNozzo and go tell Jenny that we got another case. Ask her if she can give ours to another team. I am more worried out this one." I turned to Ziva about to tell her what to do as she cut me off pointing to some guy behind her.

"Gibbs this it the temp agent Jenny assigned us," she said stepping aside as he went to introduces himself.

"Agent Jones, Sir," Jones held out his hand. I ignored it and turned to Ziva.

"Ziva I want you to..." I was cut off again by the elevator ding and a screaming goth shuffling up to us as fast as she could. I sighed hoping to have more time before the news got down to her.

"Gibbs is it true?" Abbs shrieked holding her arms to her chest breathless.

"Sadly yes, Abby, we are doing everything to get her back. Calm down and breath," I told her giving her Autumn's old seat that still sat by my desk.

"No Gibbs you got to be doing more than all you can do. This is Autumn we are talking about. I still have to kick her butt for leaving that like," she panicked looking at me.

"I know Abbs, I know," I kissed her on the forehead and turned back to Ziva, "Now Ziva I want you to..." I was again cut off by McGee.

"Boss!" McGee yelled still looking at the screen.

I was now getting extremely mad, "What McGee?" I turned to him sharply.

"I have a location from the GPS in the phone," McGee said looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Ziva take him back to where he came from," I told her finally getting it out waving my hand at Jones, "Then get Tony to get his butt down here!" I turned back to McGee glaring at him.

"Right location," he said as he typed away I came up behind him watching over his shoulder.

"Faster McGee," I became extremely impatient as I dragged out the words.

McGee looked at his computer screen and squinted, "This can't be right," McGee started to double check his work.

"What McGee!" I started yelling again figure it was the only way to get answers.

"She's at a school, Boss, here in D.C.," McGee wrote down an address handing it to me.

"No way our little misfit's in a school," Tony said not believing McGee while walking back up to his desk.

"Yep and according to her phone and some blueprints of the school she is in gym class," McGee said squinting at his computer some more.

"Tony," I yelled at him as I turned to him.

"Right Boss. Director said that she couldn't give the case to anyone else because everyone else is already busy with their own cases. We have to take it," Tony informed me.

"And we are stuck with him," Ziva told me pointing to Jones who was waiting in the cross section between the office space, "Directors orders. She threatened to fire you if he doesn't stay."

I sighed. She had to make things so much more difficult, "Fine. I want Tony, Ziva your with me. Jones and McGee you too work on the case until we get back." I walked to the car as Tony and Ziva followed leaving McGee to deal with Jones.

"McGee your in charge," I said as he smiled.

As we walked out of the door I threw the keys at Ziva before setting in the passenger seat of the car. "Ziva get us there fast. Put on the god damn sirens if you have too," I told her as she put the key in the ignition. I heard what was almost a squeak in the back seat.

"Boss... please... have mercy," Tony begged from the back seat.

I chuckled as I put on my seat belt and grabbed the handle on the side as Ziva pulled put of the garage and went on the street.


	19. Story 3 Chapter 2

We arrived at the school but nothing seem to be happening. All of the kids where leaving for school no yelling or panic just a bunch of crazy kids leaving school. I looked around as kids stared at us. We where extremely out of place with our suits on but I continued to scan around for Autumn.

"Um...Boss I think I found her," Tony said looking over to a big group of kid standing in a circle at the corner of the block over from the school. I couldn't see her but my best guess would have been over there. Autumn had a bad habit of getting in trouble.

We ran over to the big circle to find her right in the middle of the whole thing. I sighed to find another student across from her as you heard the verbal abuse go back and forth.

"You idiot!" Autumn growled grabbing him by his shirt, "You have no idea what you just did." Autumn's hair was covering her face.

"Oh look the little freak is mad," the other kid yelled before trying to rip his shirt out of her hands. I heard Ziva chuckle as he realized he couldn't and his eyes turned back to her, "Let go you freak!" He screamed as he throw a punch.

Thankfully Autumn didn't morphed but she did go at him full force. The team looked at me but they stood behind me and the big group of kids screaming and shouting.

Autumn grabbed the guys fist before it hit her, "God you people are stupid," she mumbled before closing her hand tighter around his fist and throwing a full-force punch at his face so hard it would have had Ziva on the ground. He screamed bleeding from the cheek and nose but Autumn still had his hand and she wasn't letting go.

I stepped forward as the kids parted and started to scramble as they realized we where back there. I walked into what was left of the ring and put my hands in my pockets pulling back my jacket enough to see my badge and gun.

"You know when you called I wasn't exactly expecting to find you in a school," I said as the other kid looked at me scared finally realizing the mess he was in, "Especially not in a petty school fight." I saw her tighten up from behind. Her hand fell back to her side.

"Damn I thought it would take longer for you fine me," she turned around. Her hair even longer and in a braid. She stood there wearing her favorite jeans and shirt combo with her white shoes. She turned back around to the boy, "I will be with you in a minute, Gibbs." She went down to the boy and pulled her hand back ready to hit him again.

"Autumn!" I yelled at her as the group of kids started back up watching the action.

She looked up at me glaring. I could almost see the fire in her eyes but she said not a word. Instead she held up her hand that she had punched the boy with and from it hung her silver J with a broken matching chain. Her eye's went back under her hair bangs but I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to kill him. It was a plain as ink on paper.

The boy looked up at her finally realizing the fight in her eyes. I walked up behind her grabbed her shoulder pulling her back on her feet. I jerked my head towards the boy and Tony came up behind me to take care of him.

"Boy you have no idea how stupid that was," Tony told the boy as Tony pulled his hands behind his back but not cuffing him yet.

"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?" the boy yelled at Tony as Tony cuffed him to a nearby streetlight. The kid looked at the handcuffs, "Your not seriously going to leave me here, are you?"

Tony got his badge from his pocket taking the chance to show off, "We are NCIS agents and that girl you just try to beat up is one of us. The town cops will be here to get you shortly." The kids where all staring at Autumn as she held her composure looking at them. He face was sad as she looked at her necklace.

"It can be fixed," I told her smacking her in the head, "Now what have I told you about sneaking up on snipers," I glared at her as Ziva cleared up the kids just before the teachers started coming out.

She looked to the other direction and crossed her arms, "I didn't sneak up on you! I just got worried and decided to call you guys! And don't smack me on the head," she yelled at me, "Next time you guys put a NCIS agent being killed on the news give me a god damn call to let me know you guys are alright!"

I smiled inside glad to see she had her attitude back, "Ok fine give me a number to call then," I said keeping my cool. I was just happy to see her again.

"Oh don't give me that. You guys work for the government you could have looked me up and found my freaking social security number!" she yelled turning to hide her smile she was just as glad to see us.

"Geez and you two used to live under the same roof together?" Tony rolled his eyes, "They haven't even seen each other for ten minutes and you're fight." I turned to Tony with my eyebrows up, "Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, Boss," He tried to cover up his tracks.

Then a car came up the road and stopped beside Autumn. The driver was a young woman with brown hair and a scared look on her face. "Oh crap," Autumn whispered before walking up to the car and opening the door. She got in without another word but her eyes said so much more as she looked at me. She didn't like that person drive she was forced to be there. That was why she called.

"Ziva, Tony, get in the car, now!" I took off toward our car after mental scaring the license plate number in my head. Tony had let the boy go and followed us.

This time I got in the driver seat and I followed the car behind enough so that the driver couldn't see me. But Autumn knew I was there. She would have been able to see this car from a mile away. The car keep going all the way to a little white panel house no different then the other row homes we pasted on the way up here. This may have been D.C. but it wasn't a very rich neighborhood, most of the homes where very much the same.

We looked at the house just as the door opened and Autumn stepped out of the white door way. She ran down the stairs standing in front of us.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Well she is the reason I called you guys really. She's my mom," Autumn told us while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Your mom?" Tony said trying to keep quiet and keep the shock in his face at the same time.

"Well... it turns out that she didn't dead in a car ascendant, but I am starting to wish she did," Autumn rolled her eyes, "This woman is a completely stranger to me and she treats me like I am going to die if I breath wrong," Autumn crossed her arms squinted her eyes, "I am suppose to be headed out to a therapist because she think that me working with the government and being around all the violence has put me in a depressed and violent state," Autumn sighed as started walking as we followed her, "If I don't show up she calls my _mother_," Autumn snickered.

I stopped and turned back to face her house, "You ready to come back to work, yet?" I asked the question bluntly but carefully knowing I would be treading in deep waters.

I heard her inhale and heard her hands close tighter on the broken necklace that hasn't left her hands. I turned my head back to find that she had her head down and had stopped walking. She had finally exhaled and her mood lighten slightly, "Why? You guys have trouble on a case?" she said. I saw the words smart ass plastered across her face.

"Fine then don't come back," I turned and walked back to our car motioning for Tony and Ziva to follow.

"No please Autumn!" Tony and Ziva were all but on the ground begging, "Come back, he has us pulling full shifts!" Tony finished with wide eyes and as close to Autumn's face as possible,"I haven't had a day away from Ziva in months, Autumn, months!" Tony stressed his point by grabbing Autumn by the shoulders and shaking her while staring her into submission.

"Well it's not like you're a basket of honey either," Ziva said pulling Tony up to her face by his collar.

"It's a basket of flowers, Ziva," Autumn said finally turning around, "But I can't come back Gibbs, and trust me I want to so badly."

Autumn got quiet after that as she kept her eyes on me then slowly keep moving. Her eyebrows drooped with worry as she looked over that house. She was worried for her mother, who obviously doesn't like her working with us. I could understand this but it hurt me worse then when she had left. I felt replaced like I wasn't a good enough role model and she had to find someone else to do it. I know I had no right to feel this way, to her I was nothing more then a good friend and her boss, but I could help it. I had always felt like she was my own no matter what anyone said. I had thought it was the world giving me another chance to be a father figure.

"Here I'll make you a deal Autumn, you help us out just as a part time agent by staying at the office doing desk work and I'll see if I can talk your mother into a full part job again," I knelt down in front of her as I saw her get angry at me.

"You know I hate it when you knell down in front of me like that. I makes me feel extremely short," Autumn hands closed into fist.

I smirked, "Oh ya sorry. I forgot." She glared at me knowing I don't forget anything.

"Fine if you can talk her into it I would be glad to go back to work. I hate school. Those kids are more aggravating then Tony," Autumn put her hands in her pockets and started walking again, "Not to mention this walking is a pain."

We followed her listen to her part of the story since she had left. It had turned out that she went to Jack's apartment and picked up his stuff living there for a while dealing with her grief. She then did a little bit of traveling finally seeing the city lights and then just randomly she ran into her mom. Autumn thought she was crazy until she had described their last night together in great detail. They had been living together for the last three months and her mother was extremely worried about Autumn after what had happened so many years ago. I didn't like the story it had to be more then a coincidence they meet up on the street like that. I don't believe in coincidences enough to believe that this was nothing more then an accident.

She had also told us that her mother was scared of her ability and she hadn't morphed since the night before the three months. "Gibbs it is driving me crazy. It's like telling Tony to not have girls in his house anymore," Autumn kept walking and pulling on her hair while Tony glared at her, "I go into the woods and morphed for a little but it's like telling someone they can't talk for six days a week and then only get a hour to talk on the last day. I can't control it like I could Gibbs. It goes out of control on me when I am morphed."

"I don't get why you didn't call me earlier," I told her, "I could have had you out of there in a heartbeat."

Autumn snickered, "Because I want to leave her in one piece, not pieces."

I smiled as Ziva walked up beside Autumn, "Is there something you can do to fix your morphing?" she asked still interested in the story.

"Ya I think. This has never happened to me before and I don't quiet know what to do yet but I have a couple of theories that I have been trying out. How's Abby?" Autumn asked cringing.

"Ohhhh," Ziva dragged it out, "You are in for a big butt kicking. If I were you I would stay away from unmarked contains for a while, you never know what you could put in one."

I saw Autumn shiver, "Just what I need, more experiments." She rubbed the corner of her eyes moving towards to her nose.

"You know made Abby can help you if you let her look at you?" Tony popped up next Ziva joining the conversation.

Autumn looked down, "I hope so. It is starting to scare me."


	20. Story 3 Chapter 3

Wow i know it's been a while... really sorry about that but my internet is currectly being a pain... I will try to get the story up as soon as possible please be patience and again sorry for the late chapter!

* * *

I stood their not exactly happy to be doing this but at least Autumn had skipped the therapist to come help me. We had walked up to the door and she let us in leading us to her mother in the back. I saw her seating on the couch in their living room. Her face was a mixture of emotions mostly shock but I could see angry in her expression. She had really thought that Autumn had 'problems' because of us, I thought to myself before mentally shacking my head.

"Mom this is Special Agent Gibbs, David, and DiNozzo," Autumn introduced us to her, "Guys this is my mother, Susan McCoy."

Wow, McCoy... "Hello," she told us opening her hand to the sofa so we could sit, "Please make yourselves at home."

She may have welcomed us in but it wasn't very warmly. I could hear the distaste that laced her words, "Thank you," I told her, "We are agents from your daughter's team at the agency NCIS, Naval Cri-" she cut me off.

"I know what it stands for thank you," she said politely but still not very happy about the whole situation, "Your all Autumn every talks about but she's not going back."

"Mom," Autumn whined her eyebrows dropped down. It was a pitiful state that she shouldn't have been reduced too.

"No, Autumn. You not going back," She whipped around to Autumn her face changing. She got extremely annoyed and worried.

"Ma'am all Autumn would be doing is the desk work in the office. She will be payed and she won't leave the office," I lied. I didn't mean to but I knew no matter how hard I tried Autumn would destroy the entry building if I left her there all day. She was no desk monkey- as she told me repeatedly.

"No, she will not be going anywhere near that building," she said putting her foot down on the rules.

I sighed. This lady was going to be difficult. "Ma'am you have my word that Autumn wouldn't leave the building without my supervision."

She looked at me, "No. She isn't going to work for you!" She told us glaring now. Her mind was set but I knew there was nothing on this earth that could keep Autumn away from this job forever. Not even the murder of her childhood friend from the lab could keep her.

I nodded respectfully, "I'm sorry to disturbed you. I can see your mind is set." I left walking to the door with the team behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Autumn's jaw hit dropped opened, "I thought you said you're going to chance her mind not get whipped like a little puppy."

"Autumn!" her mother yelled at her, "Go to your room!"

"Ah! I can't believe you Gibbs!" she stormed upstairs without another word.

"Hey Autumn," I got her attention for a second, "Come by sometime and Abby can give you a hand with that problem we talked about earlier."

He gave me with grumpy look like a kid that had just lost a temper tantrum against their parents. "Fine."

I smiled while she finished stomping up stairs, "Good Afternoon, Ma'am," I said with my back to her and my hand already on the door nob.

She grunted silently to herself just before we all left. We walked to the car the rest of the team silent just as I had told them to sat. I couldn't believe that lady was Autumn's long lost mother. I understood why she wanted to keep her safe but the woman was nothing more then a stranger to Autumn and now she was running her life. I had felt bad for her being use to having her freedom and then being caged like an animal.

"Boss, we're getting her back right? I can't survive another day without a brake from her," Tony look at Ziva from the back seat.

"Ya she coming back, DiNozzo. You know she'd come back even if she had to destroy the world to do it," I put the keys in the car watching Autumn wave out of her window.

I put my hand out the car window and waved for her to follow us. The soon Abby got to look at her the better I would feel about leaving her here. She opened her window and took a couple steps back out of my site. The next thing I knew a hawk flew out of her window with a bag in it's claws and I pulled out of her driveway following it.

But before we could even reach a highway Autumn had crashed to the ground in the woods beside the road. I pulled over and ran in after her.

"God Damn It!" I heard from my right with other curses and mumbling following it.

"Gibbs!" She shrieked, "Jeez, just don't turn around for a second." I heard the zipper on the bag open while I waited.

"What is going on, Autumn?" I asked just about to turn around anyway.

"Gibbs I swear to god you turn around and I will kill you," Autumn growled as she messed with whatever she brought in that bag.

I just stood that until she throw the bag at my head, "Ok I'm done."

I turned around, "What was all that about?"

"I don't have the strength to keep up a morph very long any more so I have to bring clothes with me now," she told me, "and my mother is trying to make into a girl, Gibbs. She won't let me wear anything that comes up to my collar-bone or goes pass my knees. I barely have anything that meet the school dress code. I only have like three pair of jean and I can only wear them to school," she whined annoyed. "God forbid if I tried to wear those clothes Abby got me."

She was wearing a light gray spaghetti strap tanktop that showed a little too much and a pair of shorts that went to maybe the middle of her thighs. On her shoulder I could see her experimental number tattooed on her. "Stop staring at it Gibbs. I'm not exactly happy that it is in plain sight," she said trying to walk through the woods barefoot with her flipflops in her hand.

We went back to the car and Autumn took Ziva's seat up front forcing her back there with Tony, who couldn't believe that Autumn who was wearing what she was. Autumn scowled at him and I took off back to the office. She had had enough surprises and I couldn't feel her practically jumping in her seat to get back.

"So how is everyone?" she asked just before we got half way there.

"Well Ducky is still spouting out stories no body really listens too, Ziva still can't get idioms right," Tony started stating things, "I'm still..."

Ziva cut him off, "failing at trying to get into ever female's pants that show up on our cases," she smirked at him.

Tony glared at her and I picked up for them, "To tell you what you want to hear, we missed you," I got straight to the point that she wanted to hear.

She smiled, "Naturally... I missed you guys too."

Ziva pulled her head up to in between the seats, "But Abby is extremely mad at you because you never said bye to her. She cried for weeks you know. I wouldn't quite trust her."

She sighed, "I don't have much of a choice it's either let her help or deal with this," she pointed to the big scratch on the side of her arm from falling in mid flight, "all the time."

* * *

I walked back in to the doors that I have missed so much. I had smelled Gibbs' coffee on his desk and my chair still setting there next to it. I jumped in it remembering everything. I saw McGee walk out from the elevator with some second rate agent walking behind him. He was a temp, I realized looking at his visitor badge. I raised an eyebrow keeping quiet. I sat there with my hands tucked in between my legs waiting for McGee to realize I was there.

He walked to his desk besides Gibbs' and put his head in his hands sighing. It took him a minute but his head finally flung up with shock written all over his face. "Autumn!" he yelled looking at me.

"Took you long enough McGeek," I laughed.

"Ya it's been a while since someone sat in that chair. I try not to look at it that much," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not to ruin this lovely geek reunion, but don't you have something to do," Tony pointed down to the ground meaning Abby.

I frowned I wasn't really looking forward to this. Ya I missed Abby but she was going to boil me from the inside out when she saw me again. "Ya you're right for once," I stuck my tongue out at him, "We're playing later I still have WoW on my computer," I told McGee.

He nodded as I got up from my chair and walked into the elevator putting my hands behind my head, "Wish me luck," I yelled at the doors closed.

I stood in the bright shiny box sifting my weight back and forth nervously. I knew I should have said good bye but I then I never thought I would be coming back after what had happened. I looked once more at the necklace now tied around my wrist. That kid was lucky the team showed up. I was completely out of control, something that seemed to be happening more and more actually with my morphing problems.

I jumped as the bing broke my thoughts and the doors opened. I took a step out taking a deep breath. I walked to the edge of the door frame standing there for a minute listening to the slight sobbing I heard on the other side.

"Gibbs? I know your there," she thought I was Gibbs, "Tell me she okay, please."

Maybe my payback early was a bit drastic but when I had heard the news of a NCIS agent killed I feared the worst. So my phone call was completely justified. "Abby," I said her name finally stepping out into the door frame.

Her head shot up her eyes just slightly red like she had held her tears back just until presently, "You little stuck up brat!" she screamed at me, " I can't believe you. You leave just like that and then you have the nerve to show up here just like that!"

She ran up at me with a pair of scissors in hand, "You didn't even have the time to tell me bye! Me!" she paced back and forth in front of me with the sharp object in hand.

"Abby, I'm sorry I was going through some things it was difficult for me to do anything," I tried to explain it to her. Jack meant so much to me. He had keep me safe and alive and I killed him in return. It was more then difficult it was down right impossible.

"You don't think I did? Then you don't even have the guts to call leave a message. Oh hi Abby ya I'm doing good," she went on.

I heard a bing and saw Gibbs step out of the elevator. Abby was still going on and on as I shook my head at Gibbs. He smirked and I was about to smack him for it.

"Abby," I grabbed her shoulders after taking the scissors out of her hands, "I missed you too."

She looked at me angrier still in her eyes but then she broke out in tears and hugged me, "You not off the hook yet," she warned me.

"Didn't expected it in the least," I smiled, "But there was actually something I need help with."

"Oh now you want a favor? After all that," she said to me glaring at me.

"Think of it as a IOU," I shrugged slightly.

She sighed and I explained my situation to her. She looked more sympathetic now but I know that she was still mad at me. She looked slightly happy that she got to test and do her little experiments on me. I wasn't quite happy about it but what other choice did I have at the moment. I had to trust Abby. I knew she wouldn't hurt me but just the thought of experiments brought back bad unwanted memories of my past.

"Fine," she agreed, "I'll help but you'll seriously owe me."

"Thanks Abby. This means a lot," I hugged her once before she turned around and started bring out the supplies.


End file.
